Mirrors
by Rouckye
Summary: Tout se passait pour le mieux en ce début de vacances dans la famille Sommet jusqu'à ce jour...
1. Incipit

C'était une chaude matinée de Juillet somme toute ordinaire par rapport à toutes celles qui purent précéder, il faisait bon à Paris et un grand soleil illuminait déjà l'appartement toujours endormi malgré l'heure avancé de la journée. Il faut dire que la veille n'avait pas était de tout repos pour Mathieu Sommet qui revenait de la Japan Expo avec son ami, le Boss final des internets aux cheveux chaotiques, Mr Antoine Daniel; et qui avait eu la surprise en rentrant chez lui avec ce dernier que laisser ses colocataires seuls pendant 4 jours n'avait pas été la meilleure idée qu'il avait eu...

En effet, Mathieu Sommet ne vivait pas seul... Un matin, par on ne sait quel moyen, il s'était retrouvé nez à nez avec toutes ses personnalités, tous les personnages qu'il avait inventé pour son émission «Salut le Geeks», en chair et en os... Mais ce n'est pas ce qui nous intéresse ici.

La journée s'écoulait paisiblement, et Mathieu fut soudain tiré de son sommeil par des vociférations de plus en plus bruyantes et pestives ... Émergeant doucement de sa nuit, Mathieu reconnu les trouble-faits qui sembler s'agiter de plus en plus:

**- Mathieu on a besoin de toi ! (Maître Panda...)**

**- On en a trop pris gros! (Le Hippie...)**

**- Moi j'aime bien Gamin... (Le Patron...)**

**- Mais comment je vais faire avec mon copain moi maintenant! (La Fille...) **

Mathieu voulant faire cesser le vacarme et essayer de comprendre ce qui les agitaient, se releva, non sans peine, dans son lit et se retrouva face à un groupe constitué de trois filles et un homme, tous quatre habillés comme ses personnalités...

**- "Mais qui êtes vous et qu'est ce que vous faites chez moi?!" S'écria Mathieu à la vu de ses visiteurs «Sortaient immédiatement d'ici ou j'appelle...» **

Mathieu ne finit pas sa phrase au regard que lui portaient ses vis à vis, tous quatre restant coi devant lui... Il porta son attention au sourire qu'arboré l'une des filles, vêtue d'un costume sombre semblable à celui du patron et finit par porter son attention sur ce que tous dans la pièce semblait regarder. Il baissa lentement la tête, appréhendant ce qui subjugué ses «invités»...

**- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Mais comment! mais qu'est ce que! Qu'est ce que vous avez fait! Si c'est une blague elle n'est pas drôle!...**

**- Mais Mathieu c'est ce qu'on essaie de te dire depuis tout à l'heure, **le coupa la fille panda**, c'est nous, ...**

**- Et ouais gamin, on s'est tous réveillé avec un vagin ce matin, **surenchérit subtilement la «patronne»

**- Sauf moi! **Intervint le Blond

Mathieu resta figé, les yeux baissaient sur lui même, comme perdu dans ce qui semblait être une poitrine, non, SA poitrine... Là, sous son T-shirt... Ce n'était pas possible, il devait rêver, oui c'est ça, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Un cauchemars, un horrible cauchemars... qui commençait à se faire long, très long, trop long... mais surtout, trop... réel... Il leva, dans un calme des plus étrange, sa tête vers ce qui semblait être ses doubles, une partie de ses doubles tout du moins, qui le fixait toujours, l'air tout aussi perdu que Mathieu pouvait l'être à cet instant... Comment cela avait-il pu se produire? Comment avait-ils tous changés de sexe?... Mathieu s'apprêtait à prendre la parole mais Personne n'eut le temps dire mot lorsque la porte vint s'ouvrir brusquement sur le Geek qui s'empressa de se jetter sur le lit et de prendre Mathieu dans ses bras, n'ayant visiblement rien remarqué...

**- «J'ai fais un cauchemars, tu essayais de te débarrasser de moi en me vendant au Patron pour un de ses bordels à l'étranger» **pleurnicha le geek la tête niché dans la poitrine de Mathieu

La poitrine de Mathieu, attend... depuis quand Mathieu a... Le geek se releva doucement et relâcha subitement son étreinte l'air mis paniqué, mis gêné par se qu'il venait de faire...

**- Nyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! **

**- Du calme sale gosse, ce n'est que moi... **

Le Geek, sous le choc d'avoir fait un câlin à une fille n'entendit pas Mathieu, mais fit doucement le tour de la salle du regard et vit qu'il ne reconnaissait personne...

**- Mathieu? **

**- Oui Panda?**

**- Pourquoi le geek est-il toujours LE geek? **

Mathieu réalisa à cette question que rien n'était arrivé au petit...


	2. Chapter1: Un geek et trop de B Filles

Voilà, premier Chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Merci à Leze-G d'avoir corrigée en grande partie mes fautes (si je la rencontre I.R.L, je lui offre des cupcakes fait maison!) et surtout à vous qui lisez ma Fiction, je ne pensais pas avoir autant de retour positifs rien qu'avec mon Incipit, vous êtes des amours!

Brefouille, bonne Lecture!

* * *

><p>Mathieu réalisa à cette question que rien n'était arrivé au petit...<p>

Le jeune gamer était toujours figé, debout à coté du lit, s'étant relevé précipitamment après avoir relâché Mathieu. Aussi rouge que son T-shirt, il restait là à fixer le petit groupe face à lui. Avec pour seul mouvement sa respiration, et ce que l'on aurait pu prendre pour un T.I.C nerveux : les soubresaut qu'effectuaient son œil gauche. Il n'avait pas l'air de vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait et ce n'était pas le seul :

**- Bordel Gamin, c'est quoi se foutoir! Pourquoi nous on se retrouve comme ça et pas le gosse?! **

**- Calme toi Gros, c'est mauvais pour ton karma... **

**- Il y a forcement une explication logique à tout ça, n'est ce pas Mathieu?** S'enquit le Panda

**- Je... je n'en sais rien...**

Personne ne faisait attention au Geek restait là, presque immobile et silencieux. Et tous continuaient leur discussion, allant chacun de leur hypothèse, scruté inlassablement par les yeux bleus perçants du petit qui revenait doucement à lui.

Ai je dit que personne ne faisait attention à lui? Je voulais dire presque personne. Tous étaient absorbés par la conversation et la recherche d'une solution, sauf une personne qui n'écoutait elle que d'une oreille à présent. Derrière ces lunettes sombres, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer l'état de son jeune double. C'était un peu habituel à vrai dire, même s'il ne s'en rendait jamais compte; et même s'il faisait en sorte qu'on ne s'en aperçoive pas en victimisant le Geek, le Patron ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder un œil sur lui sans réellement savoir pourquoi...

Le Patron fut tiré de ses pensées assez brutalement par une étrange sensation. Celle qu'on le dévisageait. Le Geek le regardait, lui, et seulement lui... Le patron sentit alors quelque chose de bizarre, il se sentait... Gêné ? Il secoua vivement pour se sortir cette idée de la tête. Le Geek ne pouvait pas le fixer, il était perdu dans le vague, voilà tout. Après tant d'émotion, normal qu'il se soit «buggé» ainsi, pensa-t-il.

**- Patron? Tu ne dis rien? Venant de toi c'est assez étonnant je pensais que ça te gênerais plus que cela de ne plus pouvoir... **

**- Ferme là la chinoise, jsuis comme vous, ça me plaît pas plus que ça. Comment jvais faire pour tenir mes bordels moi en ressemblant à... à ça! **

Tout en se montrant pour étayer sa plainte, le patron constata qu'il y avait chez chacun d'eux enfin, chacune d'elles maintenant... des différences physiques visible ?

Le Hippie semblait égal à lui même, ses dreads étaient juste plus longues et il flottait un peu moins dans son T-shirt à cause de sa poitrine. Qui paraissait pourtant plutôt petite, comparée à celle de son homonyme à coté de lui dont le Kigurumi baillait entre les boutons, laissant entrevoir une belle paire bien ronde de... Bah dis donc, elle était bien fournie la chinoise!

Les yeux du patron se posèrent ensuite sur Mathieu, toujours assit dans son lit, triturant ses cheveux désormais long d'une main et tenant sa couette de l'autre, essayant de cacher ses nouveaux attributs féminins... ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sourire le patron, qui posait déjà son regard sur ce qui était auparavant la Fille et qui n'avait pour la peine, pas vraiment changée.

Elle conservait sa barbe de trois jours, seuls ses seins étaient absents. Quant à ses cheveux, on aurait pu croire qu'elle avait volé la perruque de Justin Bieber... La faisant ressembler à une mauvaise caricature homosexuelle.

Mais tous avaient les traits du visages qui s'étaient adoucis, et leurs voix avaient également changé... Ils n'étaient plus des copies parfaites les uns des autres, ils ressemblaient plus à... à des sœurs ? Cette image horripila un instant le Patron, s'imaginait en fille était déjà dure, mais ressembler à une famille et avoir des sœurs pareilles...

**- Quel Cauchemars!**

Tous s'arrêtèrent et se retournèrent vers le Patron qui venait de grogner ces deux mots... mais se concentrèrent bien vite sur un autre personne qui balbutié quelque chose d'inaudible:

**- B... B...Boo...**

**- Jcrois qu'il en a trop pris Gros!**

**- Mathieu, je crois que le petit saigne du nez!**

Mathieu n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il vit le gamin se ruer sur La Patronne?!

**- Boobiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiies!**

Tout le monde était là, les yeux écarquillés sur ce qui se passait devant eux. Le Gamin, timide, innocent, peureux, s'était jeté sur le Patron et avait maintenant ses deux mains posées sur la poitrine de celui-ci, qui ne réagissait pas et se contentait de le fixer, étonné.

Le Panda, finit par littéralement exploser de rire, à s'en rouler et se tordre à terre. Le Hippie, égal à lui même, et Mathieu fixaient simplement la scène. Le Patron finit par se saisir des poignets du petit et le repoussa violemment

**- Bah alors Gamin, tu résistes pas à mon corps de déesse non plus? **

La voie et le rire rauque de ce dernier firent se ressaisir le Gamer qui ne put que rougir et baisser les yeux devant la femme qu'il venait d'attoucher? La panique commença à se faire sentir. Qu'est ce qu'il venait de faire, il venait tout simplement de se jeter sur une femme, de lui toucher la...

**- Gniaaaaaah! **

Le geek partit en courant, sans réfléchir, tête baissé, au bord des larmes et plus que paniqué. A tel point qu'il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait heurter quelque chose en sortant de la chambre comme une furie.

**- Bon... Et si on allé déjeuner, on pourrait réfléchir un peu plus à toutes cette histoire après... **

Mathieu quitta son lit sur ces mots et se tourna vers la porte restée ouverte mais ne pu faire un pas. Là devant lui dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait son ami... Antoine Daniel, qui venait de se faire bousculer par le Geek...

**- Merde! j'avais oublié que tu avais dormi sur le canapé hier soir quand on est revenu! **

**- Je... euh... Mais vous êtes qui?**

Mathieu soupira... sans doute le manque de caféine et le surplus de problème qui s'accumulaient ce matin... Il s'avança, saisit son ami par l'épaule et lui lança:

**- Je t'explique tout ça devant un café... **

C'est ainsi qu'il se dirigèrent tous vers la cuisine. Mathieu aux côtés d'Antoine très silencieux suivi de près par la Panda, la Hippie et le... la sorte de travelo gay. Et en arrière la Patronne, qui souriait. Elle avait raison et cela lui avait donné une idée...


	3. Chapter2: T'es sérieux Gamin!

Elle avait raison et cela lui avait donné une idée...

Ils étaient tous maintenant attablés dans la cuisine. Mathieu en bout de table, à ses cotés Antoine, qui le regardait d'une façon qui aurait dérangé plus d'une personne. La Panda, le travelo/bieber et la Hippie qui faisait face à Mathieu. La Patronne était quand à elle face aux autres de l'autre côté de la table. Laissant une place libre entre elle et Mathieu et elle et la Hippie.

Le Geek de son côté n'était toujours pas réapparu devant les autres et ne comptait pas vraiment le faire. Il s'était prostré dans sa chambre suite à ce qu'il avait fait... Mais qu'est ce qui lui était passé par la tête? Peloter la Patronne! C'était comme lui avoir dit «Vas-y, viole moi!» quand le Patron était encore le Patron. Le pauvre petit s'attendait au pire. Il ne savait pas comment elle allé réagir, et ça, ça l'angoissé.

**- Donc Voilà Antoine, on s'est réveillé comme ça... En fille... Je n'ai pas vraiment plus d'explication à te donner pour l'instant parce que moi-même je n'y comprend rien. On a tous changés, sauf le geek, et... enfin, tous, je n'en sais rien vu qu'on a pas encore vu le Prof ni le démon et le prêtre et on ne sait pas si... **

**- T'es belle Mathieu... **

Mathieu s'arrêta net dans ses explications sur les paroles que son ami venait de prononcer. Il avait bien entendu son ami lui dire qu'il était... BELLE?

**- Non mais t'as fini oui! C'est déjà assez chiant comme ça d'être une fille! C'est pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche avec tes blagues! **

**- Mais je... Ouais... Pardon. **

Antoine ne revenait pas non plus de ce qu'il avait dit à son meilleur ami. «T'es belle» non, mais, même s'il le pensait c'était MATHIEU! SON MEILLEUR AMI Bordel! Cependant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le dévisager. Voir son pote ainsi, lui faisait ressentir quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas plus que la situation dans laquelle ses amis étaient.

Le reste du petit déjeuner se déroula plutôt silencieusement. Maître Panda avait l'air fasciné par son nouveau corps. Le Mec et la Hippie se concentrés sur l'autre, se comparant du regard. Antoine fixé Mathieu, qui rougissait de plus en plus à cause du regard de son compère, baissant les yeux sur sa tasse de café pour ne pas le laisser paraître. La Patronne, elle, semblait réfléchir.

Mathieu fut le premier à sortir de table, ayant finit son Café (son troisième depuis qu'il était sorti de sa chambre à vrai dire). Et commença à sortir de la cuisine. Se justifiant par un

**- Je vais voir comment se portent les autres. **

En vérité il voulait juste fuir le regard d'Antoine, qui le faisait vraiment se sentir mal à l'aise. Et dire qu'Antoine resté encore jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Tout ça s'annoncer vraiment être plus compliqué que tout ce qu'il avait connu auparavant. Pourtant il en avait connu des situations étranges. Rien que la matérialisation de ses doubles...

**- Hey Gamin, attend, je vais me charger du Geek.**

La Patronne venait de saisir Mathieu par la manche, l'arrêtant avant qu'il ne monte à l'étage où se trouvaient les chambres.

**- Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée... Après ce qu'il à fait...**

**- Justement Gamin, autant qu'on s'explique lui et moi, ça le gênera moins que de t'en parler à toi. **

Mathieu fût surpris de l'intérêt que montré soudainement la Patronne à vouloir parler au Geek... et soupira

**- Ok, mais ne le traumatises pas plus qu'il ne l'est déjà.**

Mathieu venait de céder l'autorisation à ce qui était qualifié comme le pire criminel que ce monde ait porté de se retrouver seul avec un gamin sans défense... Bien sur, il était inquiet à l'idée de se qui pourrait se passer, mais le patron avait raison, le geek serait trop gêné pour en parler à qui que ce soit...

**- T'inquiètes pas pour ça, ce serais difficile de faire pire que ce que j'ai déjà pu lui faire de toute manière.**

La Patronne monta l'escalier, se faisant rire sur cette dernière phrase. Mathieu la regarda s'engouffrer lentement dans la pénombre tel un chat. Puis partit en direction du laboratoire du Prof. Peut être pourrait-il, lui qui avait la science infuse, leur expliquer ce qui ce passait, et trouver une solution assez rapidement.

La panda avait fini de déjeuner et avait débarrassé son bol. Elle s'en allait donc rejoindre sa grotte. Toujours autant perturbée par sa nouvelle apparence, elle passa derrière Mathieu et le Patron ne prêtant pas attention à ce qui se disait. Elle arriva bien vite à l'entrée de sa tanière qui se trouvait au rez de chaussé, à côté du Laboratoire, et se hâta d'y entrer, espérant ne pas être surprise ainsi par le Prof. D'ailleurs, elle ne l'avait pas vu ce matin... Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien faire, lui d'habitude si matinal... Elle s'apprêtait à faire demi tour en direction du laboratoire, quelque peu inquiète pour son occupant, lorsque qu'elle vit Mathieu s'y diriger. Cela là rassura quelque peu, savoir que son créateur, enfin, sa créatrice, allait voir son ami... Elle n'aurait pas à se montrer dans cet état à ce dernier.

La Patronne se tenait maintenant derrière la porte de sa petite victime. Le sourire au lèvre. Mais ce n'était pas le sourire malsain qu'on lui connaissait. Ses nouveau traits, doux et féminins, donnait à ce sourire autrefois carnassier, un aspect... attendrissant. La Patronne avait attendue ce moment tout le long du petit déjeuner. Se souvenant de la chaleur des mains du petit sur sa toute nouvelle et non moins superbe poitrine. Cette sensation toute nouvelle pour elle l'avait laissé toute chose... Et elle ne désirait qu'une seule chose à présent...

La porte s'ouvrit devant elle, sur le Geek, les yeux larmoyant. Bon sang ce qu'il était mignon comme ça ce Gamin. Mais la Patronne n'en resta pas moins surprise. Il l'avait entendu arriver?

**- Je t'ai entendu parler avec Mathieu en bas des escaliers... Je suis désolée. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris tout à l'heure.**

La Patronne fut surprise par le calme du petit qui se tenait face à elle et l'invitait maintenant à entrer dans sa chambre. QUOI?! Il avait bien vu?!

Le Gamer s'était écarté et avait fais signe à la Patronne d'entrer.


	4. Chapter3: Je recommencerais pas!

Le Gamer s'était écarté et avait fait signe à la Patronne d'entrer.

La Patronne bloqua mentalement sur la situation. Le Geek qui jusque-là n'avait jamais osé le toucher ou l'approcher de près l'invitait. Dans sa chambre... Décidément, c'était vraiment une drôle de journée que celle d'aujourd'hui... La Patronne sortit de ses pensées et se rendit compte qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce, le petit derrière elle ayant à présent fermé la porte. Il n'avait visiblement pas peur de la situation. Pourtant, personne ne voulait se retrouver seul dans une chambre avec le Patron. Était-ce le fait que ce dernier était une femme à présent qui faisait qu'on ne le craignait plus? Le sang de la Patronne ne fit qu'un tour à cette idée et sans trop réfléchir, elle plaqua le Gamin contre la porte.

Pendant ce temps, à l'étage inférieur, Mathieu venait d'entrer dans le labo du prof. L'homme vêtu de sa blouse immaculé lui tournait le dos et n'avait en apparence pas changé non plus, comme le geek... Mathieu comprenait encore moins la situation...

**- Prof, on va avoir besoin de ton aide, on a un gros problème. Les autres et moi, on...**

**- Je sais...**

**- Comment ça?!**

**- Ne t'énerve pas Mathieu, mais je crois savoir ce qu'il s'est produit. Vois-tu, c'est très simple...**

Antoine était assis dans le salon, il regardait d'un œil amusé La Hippie et Le... comment dire? La nouvelle apparence de la fille n'était pas vraiment descriptible. Difficile d'y mettre un nom... Bref... Antoine regardait ses deux amis discuter de leurs nouvelles apparences, écoutant d'une oreille amusée ce qui pouvait se dire:

**- Mais Grosse, comment tu faisais pour supporter ces trucs-là ?**

**- Bah on va dire que moi j'ai été créée avec, ça ne m'a jamais embêtée pour quoi que ce soit hein...**

**- Non, mais on dirait que j'ai un citron coupé en deux attaché au torse, grosse...**

Mais Antoine ne pouvait chasser la pensée qui le tourmentait... Mathieu... Une femme... Une magnifique femme... Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait? Ce n'est que son pote bordel! Et sa « Féminité » (qui n'est apparemment que physique) n'était que temporaire. Le temps de trouver une solution et tout redeviendra comme avant. Le Châtain sera de nouveau le petit « hobbit » d'un mètre soixante et schizophrène qu'il a toujours été. Avec son caractère à la con de colérique et ses magnifiques yeux bleus...

**- RAAAAAAAAH!**

Le cri qu'Antoine poussa inconsciemment fit sursauter ses deux voisins.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu as, Gros?**

**- Y a rien. **Répondit-il sèchement.** Je vais me chercher une bière.**

Antoine fuit rapidement la pièce sous le regard interrogateur de la Hippie et du travelo et s'engouffra dans la cuisine. Il s'assit après avoir saisi une bouteille dans le frigo sur son passage et pris sa tête entre ses mains.

Mais bordel à quoi tu penses! C'est ton pote; ce n'est pas une fille. Même s'il est encore plus mignon comme ça, ce n'est pas...

Antoine écarquilla les yeux en réalisant. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de penser?!

Mathieu entra à cet instant dans la cuisine, suivi de près par le prof. Qui n'avait visiblement pas changé.

**- Antoine, il faudrait que je te parle.**

Il sortit doucement sa tête restée nichée dans ses mains. Face à lui se tenait l'objet de toutes ses pensées, légèrement penché au-dessus de la table, laissant plonger son... Popopop ses yeux sont plus haut Antoine! Son interlocuteur le regardait. Il avait l'air anxieux. Que se passait-il?

La patronne maintenait le geek contre la porte, le fixant.

**- Mais repose moi, tu me fais maaaaaal...**

**- Ta gueule gamin. T'avais l'air plutôt content tout à l'heure de ce contact entre nous. **

**- Mais non, enfin, si, mais lâche mooooi. S'il te plaaaaît!**

La Patronne était là, le tenant au mur. Un sourire malsain collé au visage, les sourcils froncés, son regard qui transperçait ses lunettes sombres... Un tableau à vous donner froid dans le dos.

Le Geek avait les larmes aux yeux. Le bras de son assaillante contre sa gorge lui faisait mal et l'empêchait de respirer. Mais, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était là, il n'avait pas peur du Patron. Bien au contraire... quelque chose de bizarre s'était réveillé en lui quand il l'avait vu plus tôt sous sa nouvelle apparence. Une étrange sensation de chaleur qu'il ne comprenait pas.

**- Je suis désolé de t'avoir touché! Lâche moi! Je recommencerais pas!**

**- Mais je veux que tu recommences moi Gamin.**

A ces mots La Patronne relâcha la gorge du Geek et le saisit par les hanches, le rapprochant rapidement d'elle. Leurs deux corps étaient collés l'un à l'autre et leurs visages n'étaient séparés que de quelques millimètres à présent.

Le Geek n'en pouvait plus, il avait chaud. Il se sentait rougir à cause de l'étreinte que lui offrait à présent la Patronne. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'une telle situation puisse être réel... et pourtant, il en avait rêvé. Même s'il refusait de se l'avouer jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Le Patron de part son charisme et sa désinvolture l'intriguait depuis longtemps. Il le fascinait même. Lui, sa pauvre victime s'était surpris un soir à l'imaginer en femme, à s'imaginer ce que serais la vie avec une "Patronne". Et maintenant c'était réel.

Il sentit quelque chose effleurer doucement son visage. Puis, quelque chose de doux vint se poser contre ses lèvres. La Patronne ne réalisa pas immédiatement ce qu'il se passait. Le petit venait de se jeter à son coup et de l'embrasser.

**- j'ai rêvé tant de fois que tu deviennes une femme.**

Le jeune geek poussa légèrement la patronne la faisant trébucher et tomber sur le lit derrière elle. Cette dernière ne comprenait toujours pas la situation dans laquelle elle était ni se qui venait réellement de se passer. Elle ne savait qu'une seule chose. Que cette fois ci, les rôles seraient inversés.


	5. Chapter4: On en était où?

Elle ne savait qu'une seule chose. Que cette fois-ci, les rôles seraient inversés.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir, le Geek s'était déjà précipité pour la serrer contre lui.

**- J'suis désolé, je voulais pas te faire mal...**

La Patronne ne put s'empêcher de rire, son geek était de retour et chouinait déjà dans ses bras. Mais il n'y avait pas que lui qui était de retour à son état normal. Elle saisit l'épaule du petit qu'elle plaqua contre le matelas tout en lui grimpant dessus.

**- Bah alors Gamin, tu te dégonfles déjà?**

**- Je... Désolé... J'arrive pas à me contrôler avec toi comme ça...**

La Patronne sourit. Elle enfouit alors son visage dans le cou du petit, suçotant la peau blème de sa victime consentante. Elle alterna baisers et morsures légères sur la peau blanche du Geek qui étouffait de petits gémissements à ce contact.

La situation, bien qu'elle aurait pu paraître dérangeante, l'excitait au plus haut point. Le petit lui avait sauté dessus. Elle n'aurait pas pu rêver meilleure occasion pour assouvir l'une de ses plus anciennes lubies: le faire sien. Mais c'était sans compter un problème de taille que la Patronne avait pratiquement oublié.

**- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes? **Dit soudain le geek en rougissant.

**- J'avais oublié quelque chose, Gamin...**

Le geek regarda la Patronne se relever, le regard interrogateur. C'était tout? Ça s'arrêtait comme ça? Il avait fait quelque chose de mal? Tant de questions qui restaient sans véritables réponses. Le silence pesait entre les deux amis et fut assez vite rompu.

**Pourquoi tu veux pas?**

Cette question asséna le coup de grâce à la Patronne. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne voulait pas. Loin de là. Elle ne POUVAIT pas. Hier encore elle était le Patron, un Homme viril et sûr de lui en toutes circonstances. Et il avait fallu qu'elle se réveille avec un vagin... Elle ne savait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre avec cette toute nouvelle anatomie, n'ayant pas encore eu le temps de l'explorer par elle-même. Mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser le Geek sans réponses. Cette chance serait peut-être la seule qu'elle aurait jamais de le prendre après tout.

**- Je ne sais pas... **prononça-t-elle, d'une voix presque inaudible**. Je ne sais pas m'y prendre avec ce corps. Je voudrais pas te laisser un mauvais souvenir pour notre première fois.**

Que c'était niais... La patronne avait l'impression de parler comme... comme une fille putain... A cet instant, elle eut presque un haut le cœur d'être aussi sincère avec le petit.

**- C'est pas grave tu sais, je peux attendre que tu sois redevenu le toi monsieur.**

La Patronne se retourna vers son interlocuteur, un sourcil levé et le regard étonné. Y a pas à dire, ce gosse l'épatait. Être à la fois si candide, si innocent et si désinvolte... Il appelait au viol, vraiment, par moment.

**- J'ai une meilleure idée Gamin. C'est toi qui va me prendre.**

**- Mais je...**

Le geek fut coupé par le baiser de sa partenaire. À la fois doux et passionné. Tendre et violent. C'était ce qu'ils étaient, après tout, deux opposés qui s'attiraient.

Comme par instinct, le Geek saisit la Patronne par les hanches et la rapprocha doucement de lui sur le lit. Il la fit ensuite lentement glisser sur le dos pour prendre le dessus, ne cessant pas le baiser pour autant. Tous les deux haletaient, le souffle presque coupé mais ils ne pouvaient s'arrêter. Ils ne pouvaient briser cette étreinte.

La Patronne passa doucement l'une de ses mains dans le dos de son compagnon, relevant doucement son T-shirt rouge au passage, ce qui ne manqua pas de le faire frissonner. Elle passa son autre main dans le dos du Geek. Sa peau blanche était chaude et douce... La femme en noir se retira doucement de l'étreinte de son amant et le renversa, s'asseyant sur lui. Elle fourra sa tête dans le cou du petit et le mordit, un peu plus sauvagement qu'auparavant. Le Gamer gémit, tant de douleur que de plaisir, ce qui attisa l'excitation de sa partenaire qui tentait d'accélérer un peu les choses.

Le geek était à présent torse nu, sa partenaire le chevauchant. Il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre et était encore assez passif sous les assauts de la Patronne. Il n'osait pas. Elle était là pourtant, sur lui, comme dans l'un de ses rêves, n'attendant que la réponse de ses mains à lui.

Le geek finit par délicatement poser une main, puis l'autre, sur les hanches de sa partenaire. Il les remonta lentement sous le tissu de sa chemise désormais froissée. Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire la sensation qu'il ressentait à ce contact, cette étreinte si passionnée et pourtant si étrange... Il n'aurait jamais pensé être capable de se laisser aller ainsi il y a encore quelques jours. Encore moins de réussir à être aussi entreprenant avec le Patron... Parce que oui, même si c'était une femme qui partageait son lit à ce moment, pour lui c'était toujours le Patron... Son Patron?

Le petit déboutonnait maladroitement la chemise de son amante, la laissant glisser suivant la ligne de ses épaules pour enfin tomber au niveau de ses reins. Découvrant ainsi totalement la poitrine de... Il n'en revenait pas. C'était la première fois qu'il en voyait des vrais. D'aussi près. Qu'il pouvait les toucher, les effleurer. Sa pensée fut suivie par le geste et soutira un gémissement à la Patronne.

Cette sensation nouvelle plaisait beaucoup à la criminelle. La main froide du Geek qui effleurait et massait doucement sa poitrine... Tout était nouveau à présent, et ça lui procurait un grand plaisir.

Le Jeune Garçon se redressa doucement pour ne pas déstabiliser sa partenaire et vint poser délicatement ses lèvres sur son sein, duquel il commença à lécher l'extrémité saillante. Il observait en même temps les réactions de son amante, et prenait un malin plaisir à la voir se frustrer quand il cessait ses coups de langues.

La Patronne aventura ses mains le long de l'échine du petit descendant jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Elle descendit plus bas et passa sa main entre la peau et le pantalon du garçon qui haletait de plus en plus. Elle pouvait à présent sentir son érection pulser contre son entrejambe. D'une main, elle plaqua le geek contre le matelas et retira le pantalon de ce dernier de l'autre. Elle garda, ce faisant, sa position dominante, ce qui avait plutôt l'air de plaire au petit qui donnait des coups de bassin sans vraiment s'en apercevoir.

La tension et l'excitation étaient à leur comble chez les deux nouveaux amants. Ils étaient à présent tous les deux en boxer (car oui, la Patronne portait un boxer pour homme, normal après tout). Dans un élan d'assurance, le Geek glissa furtivement sa main dans celui de la patronne et commença à lentement la caresser... Cette dernière lui agrippa les cheveux sous la surprise et le plaisir montant, lui plaquant la tête entre ses seins, gémissant de plus en plus.

Le petit avait regardé suffisamment de porno toutes ses années pour savoir à peu près ce qu'il lui fallait faire. Il glissa donc un de ses doigts dans l'intimité de la patronne, faisant de lents petits mouvements... Un second se fit bientôt sentir...

La Patronne n'en pouvait plus. Cette sensation était si agréable. Elle sentait les doigts du petit se mouvoir en son anatomie et son autre main la caressait, remontant doucement jusqu'à son cou. À cet instant, elle saisit la nuque du gamin et l'embrassa langoureusement. Lentement, elle fit glisser le boxer du petit qui fit de même avec le sien. Elle le stoppa et l'allongea. Elle l'embrassa, descendant lentement dans son cou, puis ses clavicules, son torse, son bassin... Elle attrapa la virilité de son amant et commença un lent va-et-vient, laissant courir ses doigts le long de son membre. Elle finit par y ajouter quelques coups de langues sous les yeux suppliants de sa victime, frustrée par la lenteur de sa partenaire dans ses mouvements.

Le Geek bascula sa tête en arrière tellement la sensation de cet étau chaud qui venait de se refermer sur sa partie basse était agréable. Le mouvement s'accéléra de plus en plus. Sa vue commençait à se brouiller. Il ne tiendrait plus longtemps...

**- Patronne, je...**

Il n'eut pas le temps de parler qu'il se lâcha dans la bouche de sa compagne dans un petit couinement.

Cette dernière se releva alors, avalant la semence de son partenaire avec un léger sourire et vint l'embrasser. Puis lui susurra:

**- Prend-moi, petit.**

**- Ça fait bizarre, venant de toi **répondit le petit en ricanant gentiment.

Mais il ne se fit pas prier longtemps pour prendre le dessus. Il sentait monter en lui comme une nouvelle assurance qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Il embrassa tendrement la patronne et après un peu d'hésitation et de recherche (surtout de recherche) il la pénétra doucement et commença un léger va-et-vient.

Le visage de la patronne se crispa légèrement, ce n'était pas désagréable non, mais ça tirait un peu... Serait-ce possible que son nouveau corps lui avait aussi offert une nouvelle...

**- Euh, je crois qu'il y a un problème... Patronne, tu saignes...**

Le petit s'était arrêté et commençait à s'inquiéter, ne sachant pas ce qui arrivait. La Patronne, elle, rigolait.

**- Bah Gamin, on dirait que tu viens de me dépuceler!**

Le gamin écarquilla les yeux, ne sachant quoi répondre. Il avait du mal à s'imaginer que le Patron avait été puceau un jour, alors imaginer que c'était lui qui venait de lui prendre sa virginité... Il sentit une main sur son épaule l'attirer doucement vers l'avant. La patronne posa son front contre le sien. Elle avait retiré ses lunettes et le regardait dans le blanc des yeux. Elle l'embrassa comme pour le rassurer:

**- T'inquiète, gamin. On en était où?**

Elle le tira en s'allongeant, remettant son bassin contre le sien pour l'inciter à reprendre leur petit jeu. Une fois le Geek rassuré, il continua presque naturellement. Malgré l'aspect de la scène, la Patronne réussissait quand même à dominer le Petit. Ce qui lui plaisait beaucoup.

Le petit s'était remis à bouger. Il était quelque peu maladroit, mais cela suffisait amplement à soutirer des gémissements plus qu'éloquents à la Patronne. Ils étaient bien là, à deux, dans leur étreinte à présent fusionnelle. Les va-et-vient se faisaient de plus en plus rapides et de plus en plus brusques. Les deux corps se mouvaient à présent dans une harmonie presque parfaite. Les râles, supplications et autres gémissements se firent de plus en plus fort. Le plaisir des deux partenaires grandissait, jusqu'à atteindre son paroxysme, à quelques instants d'intervalles pour les deux amants.

Le geek, épuisé, se laissa tomber lourdement aux côtés de la patronne. Ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés . Mais ce que c'était agréable cette sensation. Ils se lovèrent un moment l'un contre l'autre. Silencieux. Profitant juste de l'instant.

**- On ferait peut être mieux de descendre, Mathieu va se demander quoi sinon...**

**- T'en fais pas pour ça Gamin, il a pas son mot à dire.**

**- Pour de vrai?**

**- Ouais, pour de vrai.**

Le petit se serra un peu plus contre la Patronne, ces paroles sonnait comme le début d'un « nous » à ses oreilles. Comme une promesse.

**- Ah, bah vous voilà enfin! Qu'est ce que vous avez fait tous les deux pour mettre autant de temps à réapparaître?!**

Mathieu était énervé, ça se voyait. Mais certainement pas parce que le Geek et la Patronne avaient passés le reste de la journée ensemble.

**- Calme toi Gamin, tu mdonnes le tournis à gesticuler comme ça partout. **

**- Y a un problème Mathieu?**

Le Geek se tenait à côté de la Patronne, une main blottie dans la sienne. Mathieu ne manqua pas de le remarquer.

**- Je... euh... mais qu'est ce que vous faites mains dans la mains? **

Le sourire qu'eut la Patronne au moment ou Mathieu posa la question valut toutes les explications possibles, des plus glauques aux plus crades. Mais elle se retint de dire quoi que ce soit. Mathieu avait l'air assez furibond comme ça. Autant ne pas en rajouter.

Le geek lui était seulement devenu aussi rouge que son T-shirt. Ce qui fit sourire son créateur.

**- Je vois... C'est cool pour vous deux, mais pas trop de bêtises hein. **

Lança le jeune youtubeur avec un clin d'œil à ses deux personnalités.

**- Bon, sinon, c'est bien que vous soyez enfin descendu. Le prof sait ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais il travail encore pour résoudre le problème. On en parlera plus tard tous ensemble. **

**- Pour l'instant à table bande de tanches! **S'écria Antoine en sortant la tête de la cuisine** c'est moi qui ai fait le repas en plus! **

**- Antoine... T'as juste appelé le livreur de Pizza... **


	6. Chapter5: C'est ma faute

**Antoine... T'as juste appelé le livreur de Pizza...**

La journée avait été longue pour tout le monde et la fatigue commença à se faire ressentir pendant le repas. Antoine avait décidé malgré les événements de la matinée de rester quand même pour la semaine. «Pour aider, au cas où» avait-il répondu quand Mathieu était venu le voir quelques heures plus tôt. Ce dernier se demandait quoi faire d'ailleurs. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son ami dormir sur le canapé toute la semaine. Il leva la tête pour demander à Antoine son avis sur la question mais ce dernier arborait un air renfrogné. Une demi-heure... Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'il faisait la tête pour la remarque que lui avait faite Mathieu. Il boudait. Comme un gosse. C'était à la fois futile et mignon de sa part. Cette situation arracha un sourire à Mathieu. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, ça l'attendrissait de voir Antoine comme ça. Il se tourna ensuite vers ses doubles qui étaient de part et d'autre de la table. Le Geek et la Patronne étaient assis proche l'un de l'autre. Trop proche pour ne pas paraître louche d'ailleurs. Mais Mathieu ne dit mot. A côté, il y avait la Panda, qui mangeait sans même lever la tête. Étrange se dit-il. Face à elle se trouvait le Prof, qui semblait assez perturbé par sa voisine pour donner lieu à quelques maladresses. Tout aussi étrange que pour la Panda tiens. M'enfin, ça passerait, ça doit être le changement soudain. Finalement, La Hippie et l'ancienne Fille se trouvait côte à côte. Toujours dans leur discussion qui avait bien duré toute la journée. Mathieu était assez inquiet, personne n'avait encore vu le Démon ou le Prêcheur. Ils étaient restés dans leurs chambres respectives apparemment. Il irait les voir plus tard. En attendant il devait trouver où faire dormir Antoine sans créer de problème. Il refit rapidement le tour de la table du regard tout en réfléchissant.

Personne n'avait eu l'air de se rendre compte du rapprochement soudain entre le Geek et la Patronne. Ils s'étaient tous mis à table sans vraiment parler, alors qu'en temps normal tout le monde aurait réagi. Surtout la boule de poil qui était le plus proche du Gamer. Mais là, rien. Le Geek se disait que c'était normal après tout. Avec la réputation qu'avait son amant, il ne fallait pas trop compter sur quelque chose de sérieux et d'officiel entre eux. Et ça lui allait au final. Du moment qu'il pouvait la retrouver dans ses bras par moment. Il était un peu perdu dans ses pensées. Il jeta un regard de temps à autre à l'objet de ces dernières, assise à quelques centimètres de lui. Il avait beau se poser beaucoup de questions, il était bien. Et même heureux.

La Patronne devait être tout aussi heureuse que son petit protégé. Elle savait qu'il devait avoir beaucoup de doutes par rapport à toute cette histoire nouvelle. Presque autant qu'elle en avait depuis qu'elle s'était rendu compte de l'affection qu'elle lui portait depuis un bon moment déjà. Affection qu'il avait finie par lui rendre cet après-midi. Était-ce vraiment à elle que s'adressait cette affection où était-ce juste depuis qu'elle était une femme? C'était là sa plus grosse crainte. Ça et le fait de lui faire une promesse qu'elle se savait incapable de tenir. Et donc de lui faire du mal. Elle sortit de sa réflexion en entendant la question que Mathieu venait de poser au Geek

**Tu dors dans ta chambre ce soir?**

Le petit était devenu aussi rouge que son T-shirt et essayait de disparaître en se laissant glisser sur sa chaise. Tout le monde avait relevé la tête en entendant cette question. En effet, personne ne savait pour le Geek et la Patronne. Sauf Mathieu bien sûr. Et tous s'étaient retournés vers les deux récents amants. La Panda était la seule ayant l'air plus en colère que surprise. Antoine était amusé de la situation et des différentes réactions. Surtout qu'il savait que Mathieu avait fait exprès d'attendre d'être en «famille» pour poser cette question, pour taquiner un peu le Geek. Après tout, ils avaient tous subi une transformation sauf lui et le Prof. Autant les charrier un peu.

Le Gamer ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour répondre qu'il ne savait pas quand il fut coupé

**Te fatigue pas Gamin, ta greluche chevelue peut prendre la chambre du ptit. Il est à moi, il reste avec moi.**

Le reste du repas se passa en silence après cette phrase de la Patronne. Le Geek souriait, béatement. Mathieu s'amusait de le voir ainsi. La Panda avait fini de manger et sortit la première de la table, suivie de peu par le Prof qui lui emboîta le pas. La Hippie et son ami partirent peu après, toujours discutant d'on ne sait trop quoi. Le Gamer et la Patronne en firent de même quelques instants plus tard, laissant Mathieu seul avec Antoine dans la cuisine.

Il ne lui avait rien dit depuis son: «Antoine... T'as juste appelé le livreur de Pizza...». Ils étaient à présent seuls dans la cuisine. Antoine s'approcha doucement de Mathieu qui faisait la vaisselle. Et pour plaisanter, il saisit le petit youtubeur par les hanches. Ce dernier sous la surprise sursauta et se retourna brusquement et Il se retrouva face à Antoine. Leurs yeux plongeaient dans ceux de l'autre. Le temps semblait comme suspendu. En se retournant, Mathieu avait surpris son ami qui n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir, se prenant un coup qui le fit se pencher légèrement. Assez pour que ces deux mouvements qui s'étaient suivit firent se rencontrer leurs lèvres.

Le Geek et la Patronne venaient de finir d'installer le petit dans la chambre de cette dernière. Ils s'installèrent paisiblement l'un contre l'autre sur le lit. Le geek, soudain se tourna vers la Patronne.

**C'est vrai que je suis à toi?** Demanda-t-il de sa petite voix.

**Ouais Gamin, et à personne d'autre.**

**Et toi?**

La patronne ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Elle prit le geek dans ses bras, posa son front contre le sien et lui dit avant de l'embrasser fiévreusement.

**Faut croire Gamin.**

La Panda avait désormais quitté la table. Elle avait déposé son assiette dans l'évier. C'était au tour de Mathieu de faire la vaisselle. Elle quitta ensuite la cuisine. Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle était suivie.

**Panda! Attends!**

Lui cria soudainement une voix nasillarde venant de derrière elle. Elle l'aurait reconnue entre toutes et se sentit rougir légèrement en se retournant, faisant désormais face au Prof.

**Est-ce que... Est-ce que je pourrais te parler un instant?**

La Panda, surprise par cette requête esquissa un signe de tête comme un accord puis se dirigea en compagnie de son interlocuteur vers la pièce qui lui servait de laboratoire.

Le Prof s'excusa d'abord du bazar ambiant de son laboratoire, ce qui fit sourire la Panda. L'homme devant elle travaillait tellement que c'était compréhensible et prévisible que la pièce se retrouve dans cet état.

Le scientifique invita son invité à s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit. Il s'assit sur une chaise face à elle. Son visage devint plus grave sur le regard interrogateur de son amie. Puis il commença à se lancer dans les explications, ne laissant aucun moment à son auditrice pour lui répondre.

**Je... Voilà, je ne pouvais pas attendre plus longtemps pour t'en parler comme me l'avait demandé Mathieu. Je sais pourquoi et comment vous avez pour la plupart changer de genre. C'est... C'est de ma faute. **

La Panda resta bouche bée. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Comment réagir. L'Homme Face à elle se confiait, avec sincérité et... remords? Elle vit une larme perler sur la joue du scientifique.

**Comment ça de ta faute? **Demanda-t-elle sur un ton à la fois rassurant et sûr.

La gentillesse du Panda avait toujours impressionné le Professeur. Elle gardait toujours son calme. Même face à la Patronne qui pourtant la cherchée très souvent. En l'affublant de sobriquets ridicules tels que «la chinoise» «la peluche» «boule de poils». Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer, même de loin, par timidité. Et un jour, lors du tournage d'un épisode, Mathieu avait pris une peluche Panda la faisant passer pour le petit de l'animal. La Panda avait sourit à l'idée, mais le Prof avait remarqué une once de tristesse dans ce regard. En effet, son ami Panda ne rêvait que d'une chose: repeupler son espèce en voie d'extinction. Il y avait passé des jours et des nuits entière. Pour voir sourire celle qu'il admirait tant. Et un soir, il avait finit par trouver une solution. Mais il n'avait pas prévu ce qu'il se passa. Il avait échoué.

Le Silence du scientifique qui durait déjà depuis un moment inquiéta la panda. Un peu perdu parce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Mais cela ne l'empêchait de penser à cet Homme comme étant le premier à lui avoir une forte impression dans leur « Famille » quand à son arrivé. Son allure, droite, et son intelligence l'avait mis en respect. Bien que leur cohabitation fut très dure au début à cause de la fierté du Prof qui se sentait rejeté.

Sans plus réfléchir la panda se leva et vint s'agenouiller près du Prof. Elle le regarda et avec un large sourire attendrie pris le visage de cet Homme entre ses mains...


	7. Chapter6: Miroir & aveux

Sans plus réfléchir la panda se leva et vint s'agenouiller près du Prof. Elle le regarda et avec un large sourire attendrie pris le visage de cet Homme entre ses mains...

Le professeur sentant les mains froides posées sur ses joues releva doucement là tête. Sa vue était brouillée par les larmes et la buée qui s'était formée sur ses lunettes. Il ne put cacher la rougeur de ses joues quand il posa ses yeux sur la... Il secoua la tête pour se concentrer. Regardant à présent son amie dans les yeux, il lui sourit tendrement.

C'était ce genre de sourire que seule une personne peux vous donner. Même en étant présente que dans vos pensées. Cette personne pour le scientifique c'était trouver être le dernier arrivé au sein de la famille, celle qui était là. Face à lui. Tentant de le consoler plutôt que d'essayer de savoir ce qu'il avait fait.

Cela le touchait énormément. Elle était vraiment trop gentille avec les gens qui l'entourait. Les faisant toujours passer avant elle... Il culpabilisait. Comme Mathieu lui avez dit plus tôt, il aurais du lui en parler avant de...

* * *

><p><em>Ce regard si triste qu'avait eu le Panda l'avait chamboulé. Il avait pourtant essayé de cacher cette peine bien visible devant leur créateur. Le scientifique se sentait impuissant. Il ne supportait pas de voir celui qu'il portait dans son cœur se sentir mal ainsi. Mathieu n'avait pas fais ça exprès bien sur. C'était pour une blague dans l'épisode. Mais il aurait du se douter que parler de bébés panda aurait affecté son lui animal... Il fallait que le professeur fasse quelque chose. Il avait la science infuse après tout. Il pouvait bien s'en servir pour aider celui qu'il aimait à réaliser son rêve et fonder une famille de Panda. <em>

_Sans trop tarder et sans en parler à personne il se mit au travail. Il finit par élaborer un théorie, plus que farfelue pour toute personne normale. Mais il fallait que ça fonctionne. Il ne devait pas échouer. Une machine basée sur la réflexion et l'inversement physique. Comme un possible univers parallèle. Cette machine se fiait au pensée de celui ou celle à qui elle était relié et modifiée la réalité._

* * *

><p><strong>- C'est de ma faute si toi et les autres vous êtes réveillés comme ça ce matin...<strong>

Lâchât-il avant de s'effondrer de sur sa chaise et de tomber à genou dans les bras de la Panda qui n'avait pas bougée.

Elle lui caressait le dos, essayant tant bien que mal de le calmer. Lui murmurant à l'oreille des "ce n'est rien" "ça va aller". Ces douces paroles fonctionnèrent au bout d'un long moment. Le Prof finit par se calmer; toujours dans les bras de celle qu'il aimait en secret. Toujours remué par quelques hoquet il posa sa tête dans le cou de la Panda et la serra fort contre lui. Il ne vit pas l'effet que cela déclencha chez la jeune femme. Son corps serré ainsi, cette proximité soudaine avec le prof avait fais virer son visage d'un blanc pâle à un rouge écarlate en quelque secondes.

Il ne le savait pas, mais la Panda l'aimait beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle ne montré. Elle avait le sens de la Famille et il en faisait partie. Elle aurait tout fait pour ceux qui partageait sa vie. Mais l'affection qu'elle portait au scientifique c'était avérer être toute autre. Elle l'aimait et n'avait, depuis le jour qu'elle l'avait compris, jamais oser lui avouer. Prenant même ses distances avec lui pour qu'il ne s'en aperçoive pas.

Le prof finit par relâcher son étreinte. Il avait un peu honte de s'être laisser aller ainsi. Il se remit à genou face à la Panda et se râcla la gorge pour s'expliquer sur ce soudain relâchement de sa part.

**- Pardonne moi. Je n'aurais pas dû céder ainsi à mes émotions. **

**- Ce n'est pas grave,** lui répondit la panda dans un grand sourire**, l'important c'est que tu te sentes mieux.**

**- Je... Merci. Je sais que j'aurais du t'en parler avant mais... C'est moi qui vous ai en quelque sorte changer en fille. Enfin, je voulais juste te changer toi en fille et... Et j'ai échoué... **

**- Pas entièrement vu que je suis bel et bien devenue une fille. **Plaisanta la femme animale.** Mais sinon, pourquoi avoir voulu me changer en femelle? **

**- Je... Pour t'aider. J'ai vu que quand Mathieu avait écrit pour un des épisodes que tu avait eu des petits, tu avais cacher une certaine peine. Et je... Enfin, je voulais y remédier en t'offrant la possibilité d'enfanter. J'ai pour ça élaborer depuis quelques mois une théorie que j'ai appelé M.I.R.R.O.R.S. J'ai finie la machine il y a quelque jours mais quelque chose n'a pas fonctionné et elle s'est mise en marche d'elle même...**

**- T'es qu'un idiot Prof. **

La Panda avait arrêté le prof dans ses explications avec ces simples mots. Elle ne les avait pas dit méchamment, non. Bien au contraire. Elle se saisit alors du visage de son ami laissé coi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre et vint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

L'instinct animal de la jeune femme prit ensuite rapidement le dessus. Dans un élan qu'elle ne se connaissait pas elle se lança sur le Prof, le plaquant ainsi au sol.

**- Je t'aime, et non je ne t'en veux pas. Comment pourrais je, tu as fais ça pour moi après tout. **

**- Je t'aime aussi Panda... **

Leurs lèvres se scellèrent à nouveau et ne se lâchèrent plus. Même quand ils furent à bout de souffle.

Le Prof passa ses mains dans le dos de son aimée. La faisant frissonner. Elle passa ses mains sous la chemise du professeur tirant dessus d'un coup sec pour l'ouvrir. Faisant sauter quelques boutons.

Sa fougue soudaine surpris le Professeur qui fut également surpris par la réaction immédiate de son corps à cela. Mais il apprécié le spectacle de sa compagne le chevauchant. Jouant de ses lèvres sur son torse... C'était donc ça le côtés animal de la Panda?

La Panda était étonnement sur d'elle, de ses mouvements et de son nouveau corps. Comme si elle le connaissait déjà parfaitement.

* * *

><p><em>La panda avait fini de déjeuner et avait débarrassé son bol. Elle s'en allait donc rejoindre sa grotte. Toujours autant perturbée par sa nouvelle apparence, elle passa derrière Mathieu et le Patron ne prêtant pas attention à ce qui se disait. Elle arriva bien vite à l'entrée de sa tanière qui se trouvait au rez de chaussé, à côté du Laboratoire, et se hâta d'y entrer, espérant ne pas être surprise ainsi par le Prof. D'ailleurs, elle ne l'avait pas vu ce matin... Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien faire, lui d'habitude si matinal... Elle s'apprêtait à faire demi tour en direction du laboratoire, quelque peu inquiète pour son occupant, lorsque qu'elle vit Mathieu s'y diriger. Cela là rassura, savoir que son créateur, enfin, sa créatrice, allait voir son ami... Elle n'aurait pas à se montrer dans cet état à ce dernier. <em>

_La panda ferma rapidement la porte derrière elle et soupira. Se laissant lentement glisser contre cette dernière. Elle espérait que personne n'avait remarqué son empressement à s'isoler. Elle ne voulait pas que tous la voit s'effondrer sous la pression. Elle n'avait rien montré depuis le réveil, mais elle était paniqué. Ne pas savoir se qui se passer. Se réveiller dans un autre corps. Devoir rester infaillible pour soutenir sa famille... Elle se mit a pleurer, adosser à la porte. Et si tout ça ne s'arrangeait jamais? _

_Il ne vallait mieux pas y penser. Refouler, voilà, il fallait tout refouler. Comme à chaque fois. Il fallait qu'elle soit la plus forte. La plus solide. Qu'elle ne plie pas face à la panique qui la touché également. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. Elle sécha ses larmes et se releva. Se dirigea vers son lit et s'y installa confortablement. _

_Comment allaient-ils tous faire avec ces nouveaux corps? Comment allait-elle faire, elle, avec ce nouveau corps? C'était la première fois qu'il lui était donné l'occasion de voir une vrai femelle Panda en fait... depuis qu'elle était arrivé, elle n'avait encore jamais rencontrer de personne comme elle, seulement des fans qui se déguisaient en panda... Et si, c'était sa seule occasion de voir une femelle Panda?..._

_Elle n'y réfléchie pas vraiment de trop et se posta devant le miroir de sa chambre. Elle commença à doucement enlever son Kigurumi. Y allant bouton par bouton. Doucement, comme si elle avait peur de voir ce qui se trouvait en dessous. Une fois déboutonné, elle le fit glisser doucement, le laissant tomber en suivant ses nouvelles formes. Ses épaules, plus fines et plus en arrière. Sa poitrine, très prononcée. Sont ventre, plat et lisse. Ses hanches, plus développés qu'avant et un peu plus en rondeur. Ses jambes plus fine, et fuselée. Et son intimité, lui paraissait... vide. C'était vraiment étrange. _

_La curiosité l'emporta quand même sur ses principes moraux. Elle passa doucement les mains le long de ce corps qui était maintenant le siens. L'effleurant de la pulpe de ses doigts, la faisant frissonner. Elle vint passer ses mains le long de ses côtes, puis sur ses seins... Cette sensation nouvelle à ce contact si doux. Elle ne pu retenir son gémissement. Elle continua. Massant doucement sa poitrine d'une main. Continuant à explorer le reste de son corps de l'autre. _

_Sa main libre vint alors effleurer une partie d'elle qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas. Cela la surpris de se sentir émoustillé par un si bref contact. Elle hésita. Mais continua de se... se faire du bien? Frottant doucement ces doigts sur cette emplacement si sensible. Comment étais ce possible de ressentir tant de plaisir si facilement?_

* * *

><p>Elle le faisait siens. Enfin. Elle y avait déjà penser pas mal de fois. Et ça se réalisait. Elle le chevauchait, l'avait en quelque sorte à sa merci. Cette domination sur le scientifique lui plaisait. Elle le déshabillé de plus en plus. Ne le lâchant pas du bout des lèvres. Elle ne voulait pas perdre le contact avec sa peau de quelque manière que ce soit.<p>

Elle le tenait, moitié nu entre ses jambes. Elle pouvait sentir son érection frotter contre sa féminité. Elle jouait toujours de ses mains et de ses lèvres sur le corps du professeur. Le faisant frémir et gémir à la fois. Sensation plaisante que celle de sentir ses mains l'effeuiller délicatement. Le sentir l'embrasser tendrement dans le cou. Quel délicieux supplice.

Elle n'en pouvait plus. La chaleur de leurs de corps, collaient ainsi l'un à l'autre avait considérablement augmenté. Elle en vint très vite à retirer le bas du professeur. Son unique sou vêtement venant en même temps que son pantalon, libérant ainsi son extrémité tendue et gorgée de sang.

Ce spectacle ravie la panda qui se remettant à sa place initiale embrassa langoureusement le Prof, descendant petit à petit. Le cou, le torse, son ventre. Elle s'attarda au niveau de son nombril qui, au gémissement qu'avait poussé le scientifique semblait sensible. Puis recommença à descendre, diminuant de plus en plus la distance entre chaque contact. Son bassin...

elle releva doucement la tête. La vision qui s'offrait à elle était exquise bien que digne du Patron... Le prof était là, soumis à elle, le visage rougis et les yeux embrumé par le plaisir. Elle se saisit alors de la virilité de celui ci et commença de lents va et viens. Puis vint y apposer sa langue, de petits accoues comme un chat qui laperait son bol de lait. Puis, elle lécha le long de ce membre, finissant par l'enfourner dans sa bouche. Suivant le va et viens que prodiguait déjà sa main de cette dernière.

Au bout de quelques minute, elle s'arrêta, frustrant son partenaire, et vint remonter à hauteur de son visage. Elle se cala sur lui, la tête blottie contre sa nuque , et fit quelques mouvements de son bassin. Frottant l'intimité de son partenaire contre la sienne, de plus en plus... humide.

Le Prof sous les coups de langue que sa partenaire lui donnait dans le coup eut un hoquet qui eut pour effet de le faire se cambrer. Il releva par inadvertance son bassin. Pénétrant par la même occasion sa partenaire qui laissa s'échapper un cri mêlant surprise, plaisir et douleur à la fois. Il s'apprêtait à se retirer, effrayé par ce qui venait de se produire mais la Panda le stoppa

**- Non vas y continu. Mais doucement cette fois. **

Ils se sourirent. Le prof entama un vas et viens très lent. Laissant s'habituer la Panda à cette intrusion. Le Bassin de l'animal suivait de lui même le coup de reins du scientifique. Accélérant tous deux petit à petit. Dans une parfaite osmose.

Leur ébat fut à la fois long et trop court. Ils ne savaient pas se l'expliquer. Mais, le temps s'étaient comme suspendu pendant cet instant. Ils en étaient tout deux que plus heureux. Ils s'étaient dit ce qu'ils ressentaient, et se l'était ensuite prouvaient. Ils s'aimaient, et plus rien ne pourrait plus les séparer.

* * *

><p>Choqué, il n'y avait pas d'autre mots. Ils étaient choqués. Ils sortaient tranquillement du laboratoire après leur petite discussion et quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine.<p>

Mathieu était semi allongé sur la table, les jambes enroulées autour du bassin d'Antoine qui l'embrassait comme si c'était sa seule chance de survie. Sans parler de leur partielle nudité...


	8. Chapter7: Et si?

Mathieu était semi allongé sur la table, les jambes enroulées autour du bassin d'Antoine qui l'embrassé comme si c'était sa seule chance de survie. Sans parler de leur partielle nudité...

* * *

><p><em>Il ne lui avait rien dit depuis son: «Antoine... T'as juste appelé le livreur de Pizza...». Ils étaient à présent seuls dans la cuisine. Antoine s'approcha doucement de Mathieu qui faisait la vaisselle. Et pour plaisanter, il saisit la petite youtubeuse par les hanches. Cette dernière sous la surprise sursauta et se retourna brusquement. Elle se retrouva face à Antoine. Leurs yeux plongeaient dans ceux de l'autre. Le temps semblait comme suspendu. <em>

_En se retournant, Mathieu avait surpris son ami qui n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir, se prenant un coup qui le fit se pencher légèrement. Assez pour que ces deux mouvements qui s'étaient suivit firent se rencontrer leurs lèvres._

_**- Mais Bordel Antoine, qu'est ce que tu fout! **S'écria Mathieu, repoussant le grand chevelu de toutes ses forces. _

_L'interloqué ne réagis pas. Il était figé, à la fois blanchit par la peur et rougit par la honte. C'était très étrange. Cette sensation qu'il avait ressentit à ce bref contact. Est ce que Mathieu l'avait ressentit aussi? Antoine sentit une boule se serrer dans sa gorge. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, mais il fallait qu'il le fasse. Il fit machinalement un pas en avant et saisit Mathieu, le renversa et l'embrassa de nouveau. Il fallait qu'il soit sur de ce qu'il avait ressentit lors de ce premier contact. _

_Mathieu était sous le choque. Tétanisée dans les bras de son ami qui l'embrassait. Elle ne savait que faire. Et il y avait encore cette sensation. Une chaleur qui l'envahissait progressivement. Une chaleur agréable. Son cerveau se stoppa à cet instant. Plus aucune pensée ne vint à elle. Et sans comprendre, elle répondit au baiser d'Antoine. Baiser à la fois tendre et fougueux. _

_Ni l'un ni l'autre ne comprenait ce qui se passé. Et ils s'en fichaient un peu éperdument. Antoine saisit Mathieu et le pris dans ses bras. Cette dernière enroulant par la même occasion ses jambes autour des hanches du plus grand. _

_Antoine se dirigea, soutenant toujours Mathieu, vers la table sur laquelle il la déposa. Leur lèvres ne s'étaient toujours pas lâcher. Ils ne pensaient plus à rien d'autre qu'à cette étreinte. Le plus grand commença à enlever le T-shirt de sa partenaire qui fit de même avec le siens. L'empressement leur fit également déboutonner leur bas mutuelles qui s'abaissèrent d'eux même au fil des mouvements des deux amants. C'était fou, mais ils étaient pressés de sentir la peau de l'autre contre la leur, de renforcer toujours plus cette étreinte avec toujours plus de fougue...S'embrassant sans arrêt. A en perdre haleine comme si l'autre était leur dernière bouffée d'oxygène. _

_Antoine maintenant en sous vêtement, le pantalon à hauteur de genoux, donnait des coups de reins à Mathieu qui s'agrippait à lui. Retenant ses gémissements. Ils n'en pouvaient plus. Ils en voulaient plus._

* * *

><p>La panda était bouche bée devant la scène qui avait lieu sous ses yeux. Le prof lui, souriait bêtement, il en riait presque. Il se saisit de la main de sa compagne choquée, et lui fit signe qu'il valait mieux ne pas les déranger. Il la tira hors de l'encadrement de la porte qu'il ferma délicatement pour que personne d'autres ne surprennent Mathieu et Antoine qui lui semblaient trop occupé pour s'apercevoir de leurs présences.<p>

L'intervention du prof fut pourtant vaine. Mathieu avait entendu la porte se refermer. Ce qui l'avait fait sortir de sa «transe» en un sursaut. Sursaut qui eut le mérite de faire sortir Antoine de son état second aussi par un coup de tête dans le nez... Qui se mit à saigner immédiatement. Les stoppant net dans tout élan.

Mathieu, gênée par ce qui venait de se passer, se rhabilla rapidement et alla chercher de la ouate pour soigner Antoine. Ce dernier se pinçant le nez, mais mettant quand même du sang partout, toujours à moitié dénudé au milieu de la cuisine.

Ils n'en reparlèrent pas. Mathieu soigna son ami dans un silence pesant. Tous les deux étaient gênés et dans l'incompréhension de ce qui leur avait pris. Sur la table à manger en plus... Il faudra qu'elle la nettoie. Ou qu'elle la brûle. Ouais, la brûler était une bonne idée songea-t-elle.

Une fois le plus grand soigné et l'hémorragie nasale stoppée, ils sortirent de la cuisine. Comme si de rien n'était, ne s'adressant toujours pas la parole. Ils montèrent à l'étage pour rejoindre leurs chambres respective.

La nuit était déjà tombée depuis un moment maintenant. Mathieu conduisit et installa Antoine dans la chambre du Geek, toujours dans ce silence pesant. Elle ne parlait pas, non pas parce qu'elle en voulait a son ami, ou parce qu'elle regrettait ce qui s'était produit. Mais elle ne savait pas comment ouvrir le dialogue. Ni quoi dire. Parce qu'elle avait ressentit quelque chose de bien plus fort qu'une simple attirance physique durant cette étreinte. Elle soupira en tournant le dos à Antoine, s'apprêtant à sortir de la chambre.

**- Je peux pas. **

Mathieu se figea. Le silence venait d'être brisé par Antoine.

**- Je peux pas te laisser partir sans te le dire. Je, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris tout à l'heure. Enfin si je le sais. Enfin je crois. **

Antoine bredouillait. Il ne savait pas comment annoncer ça à son amie. Mais il continua. Se rapprochant doucement de Mathieu en même temps. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle sorte de cette chambre sans savoir.

**- Quand tu t'es retournée et que tu m'as embrassée par accident j'ai ressenti quelque chose. Et j'ai recommençai. Pour savoir. **

**- Moi aussi. **

Mathieu s'était retournée brusquement en prononçant ces deux mots. Dans le même élan, elle avait saisie Antoine, qui, à sa grande surprise, se trouvait juste derrière elle et avait claqué la porte du pied. La jeune youtubeuse se jeta alors dans les bras de son ami et repris l'étreinte qu'ils avaient stoppé quelques instant auparavant dans la cuisine. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle se jetait ainsi à son cou, mais ça lui plaisait. Sa présence, être dans ses bras, cette nouvelle proximité... Comme si s'était ce qui lui avait manquée depuis longtemps.

Le plus grand ne resta pas longtemps sans réaction et repris sa belle dans ses bras. Sauf que cette fois ci, faute de table, il la jeta sur le lit. Tout se repassa assez rapidement. Ils avaient envie tous les deux de cette étreinte, et agissaient comme si cela faisait des années que c'était le cas. Se hâtant à déshabiller l'autre. Dans une fougue et une tendresse indescriptible. Les vêtements tombaient les uns à la suite des autres jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus aucune barrière textile entre eux. Tout s'enchaîna, la fusion de leur deux corps brûlants. L'extase que cela leur procura. Le plaisir, la jouissance...

Et c'est finalement blottit l'un contre l'autre qu'il passèrent la nuit. Sans vraiment comprendre. Mais ils ne cherchèrent pas non plus. Pour l'instant, ils se sentaient bien et heureux.

Le Matin... Déjà. Mathieu fut la première réveillée, il devait être aux alentour de sept heures. Antoine dormait, faisant la chenille dans la couette. La scène fit sourire la jeune femme. Il était attendrissant ce grand con... Tout était encore un peu flou dans sa tête. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser de la veille, de cette nuit avec lui... De ce qu'elle ressentait. C'est comme si ce sentiment avait toujours été. Étais ce de l'amitié. Ou bien plus?... Elle ne savait pas encore. Et était effrayé de le savoir à vrai dire. Et si son changement de sexe avait entraîné un changement d'orientation? Elle poserais la question au prof plus tard, il devait savoir vu que c'était à cause de sa machine.

Mathieu se leva. La tête encore embrumée. Elle se dirigea, sans bruit pour ne pas réveiller son amant, vers la porte pour se rendre dans la cuisine.

Elle nettoya d'abord la table. A plusieurs reprises. A l'eau de javel. Faute de pouvoir réellement la brûler. Et puis, c'était quand même un bon souvenir, bien qu'un peu étrange.

Puis elle s'assit avec un café. Elle en avait bien besoin. Tout ces événements l'avaient complètement chamboulées. Bien qu'elle essayait de ne pas le montrer devant les autres. Leur soudaine transformation, le geek et la patronne, le prof et la panda qu'elle avait aperçu, Antoine et elle... ça faisait beaucoup. Seul la Hippie, la fille, le prêtre et le démon étaient...

Le prêtre et le démon... MERDE! Elle les avaient oubliés!


	9. Chapter8: Parjure?

Le prêtre et le démon... MERDE! Elle les avaient oubliés!

* * *

><p><em>Le prêtre fut réveillé par des cris venant de la chambre de Mathieu. Des voix qu'il ne connaissait pas, féminines. Que se passait-il? Écoutant toute sa témérité, il s'agenouilla au pied de son lit et pria. Il pria pour que rien n'arrive à sa «famille», y compris le Patron. Même s'il ne méritait clairement pas la clémence du Seigneur. Cela faisait bien une heure que les vociférations duraient. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se disait. Il entendit juste les cri du geek et sa course dans le couloir.<em>

_Sa prière fut interrompue par l'apparition de son ami dans sa chambre. Il savait qu'il s'agissait de son ami sans même relever la tête parce qu'ils avaient convenu tous deux d'un avertissement pour éviter que le croyant ne soit au bord de la crise cardiaque à chaque fois qu'il lui rendait visite. Car le Démon, doté de pouvoirs surnaturels, était capable d'apparaître et disparaître à sa guise. Bien que tout les opposés, ils étaient devenus proches avec le temps. De très bons amis, qui se comprenaient et partagés beaucoup de choses en commun malgré leur nature primaire. _

_Le Croyant releva la tête pour saluer son ami qui venait d'arriver. Qu'elle ne fut sa surprise quand sous ses yeux il vit UNE démone. Il resta bouche bée. Elle été habillée de la même manière que son ami. Des vêtements trop grands, déchiquetés et tachés accompagnés de gants blancs immaculés trop large pour ses doigts fins. Elle avait le teint blanc, très blanc. Des yeux bleus clairs qui ressortaient clairement avec leur contour noirâtre. Il mit un certain temps à comprendre. _

_**- Dé... Démon, c'est toi? **_

_La jeune femme répondit d'un hochement de tête avait l'air gênée d'apparaître ainsi devant le Croyant. _

_**- Co... Comment est ce possible... **_

_La Démone ne put répondre. Elle ne savait pas elle même. Elle se contenta de baisser les yeux. Honteuse de son apparence. Elle qui était déjà timide envers les membres de sa famille en temps normal, cette nouvelle apparence n'allait pas arranger les choses._

* * *

><p>Mathieu bondit de sa chaise et se précipita tombant presque de son siège. Elle déboula comme une furie dans la chambre du prêtre et fût immédiatement rassurée en le voyant dormir avec ce qui semblait être le démon mais en fille. Elle se retourna, s'apprêtant à sortir de la pièce et finit par se figer. Comprenant ce qu'elle venait de voir.<p>

Sa lèvre supérieur tressautait formant un léger rictus nerveux. Elle hésitait entre hurler devant le fait que deux de ses personnalités avait encore fait vraisemblablement des choses ou rire. Le prêtre et le démon, fallait le faire quand même... Comment? Et surtout POURQUOI?

Elle ne les dérangea pas, décidant de leur en parler un peu plus tard. Quand elle serait plus calme face à la chose. Mais pourquoi avait-il fallut que ça tombe sur elle? Hein? Pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas avoir des personnalités asexué?...

Il y avait de quoi désespérer. Encore plus depuis leurs changements. Entre la Patronne et le Geek qui, on ne sait ni comment, ni pourquoi, sont tomber amoureux. La Panda et la Prof qui eux aussi se tournaient autour depuis un moment et ont finis par concrétiser apparemment se dit-elle en entendant des bruits suspects en passant devant la porte de la Panda. Et ce début d'histoire avec Antoine...

Il y avait vraiment de quoi s'arracher les cheveux. Mathieu était perdue. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire? Mais surtout, si leur changement de corps avait affecté leur orientation sexuelle, il allait y avoir des problèmes quand tout reviendrais à la normal. Mathieu se posa dans le salon, oubliant le café qu'elle savourée quelques instant plus tôt et réfléchit. Il était grand temps d'avoir une discussion avec tout le monde.

* * *

><p><em>La Démone était assise sur le lit et regarder son ami croyant faire les cent pas devant elle. Il réfléchissait à comment rompre cette malédiction, ce sortilège auquel était soumis son ami. Mais rien ne lui venait. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser dans cet état. Encore moins la laisser se montrer ainsi aux autres... Il s'imaginait déjà les railleries du Patron, le «boobiiiiies» du geek. Et les regards moqueurs des autres membres de la famille. Non, il ne pouvait pas la laisser tomber. <em>

_Il posa son regard sur elle. Il se sentit alors rougir quand il croisa son regard. Belle. Il la trouvait belle. Il chassa cette pensée aussi rapidement qu'elle avait surgie d'un mouvement vif de la tête. Ses yeux bleus le regardaient maintenant. Accompagnaient d'un sourcil levé. Il eut un sourire attendrit devant cette scène. Son amie, arrivée depuis peu dans le monde des humains, ne comprenait pas encore tout de ces derniers et n'avait pas compris la gêne que ressentait le Croyant face a elle. _

_Il faut dire qu'il n'était pas habitué à être en présence d'une femme. Autre que la Fille, qui n'en était pas vraiment une d'ailleurs. Mais il était encore moins habitué à ce qu'il ressentait quand il posait ses yeux sur elle. Elle était vraiment belle. _

_Il faisait étrangement chaud tout d'un coup. Enfin, il avait étrangement chaud. Et il se sentait un peu... tendu. Nom de Dieu!_

* * *

><p>La Maison sommet se réveillait petit à petit. Tout le monde à présent était regroupé autour de la table de la cuisine prenant tranquillement le petit déjeuner. Sauf la panda, qui elle avait préférée manger debout sans vraiment donner de raison aux autres, se contentant de lancer un regard noir à Mathieu et Antoine. Le Geek et la Patronne regardés la scènes, essayant de comprendre. La Hippie et le Mec, n'y prêtait pas plus d'attention que ça. Le Prof essayait de convaincre sa compagne de s'asseoir, tout en riant. Mathieu et Antoine avaient la tête baissés vers leurs bols et étaient aussi rouge l'un que l'autre. Le Prêtre et la démone avaient été les derniers à se joindre à la tablée. Ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre. Se regardant en chien de faïence. Ne disant pas un mot.<p>

**- Bon, tout le monde. Après le petit déjeuner j'aimerais qu'on est une discussion. **S'écria soudainement Mathieu.

Tous hochèrent silencieusement de la tête pour signaler leur accord. Le prêtre quand à lui semblait inquiet de cette soudaine réunion de famille...

* * *

><p><em>La Démone était perplexe. Le prêtre s'était retourné, dos à elle et ne répondais pas quand elle lui demandait ce qu'il se passait. Elle se leva, silencieusement, et glissa d'un pas calme jusqu'à son ami. Elle posa délicatement une main sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter. Le prêtre respirait nerveusement, marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles.<em>

_«Seigneur, pourquoi me mettre à l'épreuve ainsi. Pourquoi avoir mis dans mon être ce désir charnel.»_

_La démone ne savait comment réagir face à cette situation. Son ami était là, au bord des larmes, renfermé sur lui même... _

_Le croyant sentit quelque chose se serrer autour de son abdomen, puis un souffle chaud dans sa nuque. _

_**- Pleure pas.** Lui susurra alors une voix, bien plus douce mais toujours aussi grave, qu'il connaissait bien. _

_Il ne voulait pas sortir de cette étreinte que lui offrait la Démon pour le calmer. La désirer faisait-il de lui un criminel? Un parjure? Il n'était qu'un Homme après tout... Il céda. Il se retourna, surprenant son amie, qu'il saisie par les hanches. Il la rapprocha brusquement de lui et appuya ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il s'attendait pourtant à un refus de la part de la jeune femme, qui ne savait sans doute pas vraiment ce qui lui prenait. Mais elle répondit, timidement, à son baiser. _

_Ils prirent tous deux en assurance. Toujours s'embrassant. Leur mains vinrent se rencontrer et se glisser l'une dans l'autre en se refermant. _

_Le prêcheur venait de passer la journée à chercher une solution pour que son amie redevienne le Démon et avait fini par se rendre compte qu'il était devenu plus qu'un ami. Sa féminité lui avait ouvert les yeux. Mais il ne pouvait pas renier ses croyances pour autant. Il ne voulait pas la laisser et sa foie ne lui permettait pas d'aller plus loin. Il avait déjà était trop loin d'ailleurs. _

_Le Prêtre interrompit l'étreinte et pris un peu de recul. Ne lâchant toujours pas la main de son amie. Il se planta, face à elle. _

_**- Je... je suis désolé. J'ai cédé à mes instincts grégaires d'humains et j'ai pêché.**_

_Se confessa-t-il dans une grande expiration. Cet aveux n'enleva cependant pas le poids qu'il ressentais appuyer sur sa poitrine et l'enserrer. Comment pouvait-il éprouver un tel sentiment envers un homme... Pire, un Démon. Il était perdu, désœuvré face à cela. C'était, pour lui, contre nature et mal. Jamais son Seigneur ne le lui pardonnerais. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Mais il les retenais, il savait que si il ne le faisait pas elle partirait._

Il avait été si seul pendant toutes ces années... L'arrivée du démon avait tout chamboulé. D'abord réticent à son emménagement au seins de la famille qui comptait déjà trop d'hérétiques, il était revenu sur sa position après une soirée que Mathieu avait organisé. Le prêtre c'était encore une fois retrouvé à l'écart, seul. Comme à chaque fois. Mais cette fois ci, il fut rejoins par le Démon, qui avait l'air perdu face à l'agitation dans l'appartement. Ils avaient alors tout deux passés une partie de la nuit à discuter. Le croyant prêchant la bonne parole, essayant de convertir le démon. Et le démon, l'écoutant, intéressé d'apprendre ce qui passionné tant cet Homme en robe.

_La démone était un peu perdue. Et étourdie par toute ces sensations nouvelles. Elle n'avait jamais était aussi proche de qui que ce soit avant. Et elle ne savait pas ce que signifiait ce qu'elle ressentait. Mais elle ne voulait plus partir. Elle ne voulait plus rien. Rien d'autre qu'être avec lui. Elle s'avança et le pris dans ses bras encore une fois. Lui faisant juste un câlin, le serrant contre elle. Le prêtre fit de même et la serra un peu plus contre lui. _

_Passe la nuit ici... S'il te plaît... Je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses encore. _

_La démone, surprise par la demande de son ami lui sourit et acquiesça d'un hochement de tête._

* * *

><p>Toute la petit famille était à présent réunie dans le salon. La patronne assise sur le fauteuil avec le Geek à moitié sur ses genoux. Le prof et La panda côtes à côtes et mains dans la mains dans le canapé à côtés du Prêcheur et de la Démone, timidement proche. Le Mec et la Hippie était assis tous les deux à terre. Antoine occupait le dernier fauteuil et Mathieu se tenait debout devant toute la petite tribus.<p>

**- Bon les Mecs. Euh... Les Gens. Je voulais vous parler d'un truc important. J'ai constaté que tout le monde c'était rapidement habitué à ce petit changement corporel temporaire que nous a offert le Prof. Mais il faut pas oublier que ça va rechanger quand on aura la solution hein. Et je veux pas que y en ai un seul d'entre vous qui aille mal après tout ça parce que**

**- C'est pas que ton speech est pas intéressant gamin mais si tu en venait directement au but.**

**- J'y viens, j'y viens... Voilà, ça fais deux jours qu'on est dans cette situation et on a déjà trois couples.**

**- Comment ça trois?** Gémi le Geek.

Mathieu tourna le regard vers le Prêtre et la Démone qui rougirent simultanément. Cela valut toutes les explications.

**- Oui, trois, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître... Bref, je suis inquiet, et me demande si tout ça n'est pas du au changement physique qui aurait aussi affecté nos orientations sexuelles. Prof?**

L'interpellé se leva et pris la place de Mathieu devant l'assemblée qui alla s'asseoir sur le bras du fauteuil qu'occupait Antoine.

**- Voyez vous, c'est très simple. Mon invention a été conçue pour se calquer sur les désirs et souhaits cachés de la personne qui l'active. Elle est capable de modifier l'apparence physique et physiologique des personnes, mais en aucun cas leurs personnalités ou sentiments. Et encore moins leurs attirances vers une autre personne.**

Mathieu se tourna vers Antoine qui en avait fait de même en entendant cette dernière phrases. Ils rougirent et baissèrent la tête. Était ce possible que leur amitié est évolué à ce point sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoivent avant?

**- Cependant, **continua le Prof**, je ne peux rien faire tant que je n'ai pas trouvé qui a activé la machine. **

**- Et surtout, trouver qui est assez tordu pour avoir désiré ça! **sur-renchérie la Patronne.

**- Quand tu parles de désirs cachés, c'est que la personne le sait pas qu'elle veux ça? **lança la voix tremblante du Geek qui était devenu étrangement pâle.


	10. Chapter9: Crise et rires

**- Quand tu parles de désirs cachés, c'est que la personne le sait pas qu'elle veux ça? **lança la voix tremblante du Geek qui était devenu étrangement pâle.

Personne ne compris vraiment l'état soudain du Geek, et l'explication du Prof ne sembla pas améliorer cela. Mathieu, sentant que quelque chose se tramait s'approcha du geek, s'énervant toute seule, pensant à ce qui avait potentiellement pu arriver. Elle arriva devant le geek et campa sa position, le fusillant littéralement du regard.

**- Qu'est ce que t'as encore fais sale gosse?!**

**- Mais... Mais rien! Bredouilla le geek**

**- Si! Ta question était pas innocente! Qu'est ce que t'as foutu?! **

Le Gamer commençait à pleurer. N'osant pas bouger devant la colère que ressentait Mathieu à son égard. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait de «mal»... Il avait juste poser une question parce qu'il n'était pas sur d'avoir compris.

Mathieu ne se calmait pas malgré tous le reste de l'assemblée qui essayait d'apaiser et de faire descendre la tension maintenant palpable. Elle ne quittait pas le petit des yeux. Le regard foncièrement mauvais. La youtubeuse finie par saisir le petit par le T-shirt et le soulever devant elle à quelques centimètre.

**- Je ne te reposerais pas la question une troisième fois. Qu'est ce que tu as fais?! **

Sa voix se faisait menaçante à l'encontre du Geek qui était tétanisé et s'étranglait sous la poigne que maintenait sur lui son agresseuse. Tout le monde s'était relevé essayant de raisonner Mathieu, mais elle n'entendait rien. Comme coupée du monde. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle et le Geek tenu fermement par le col. Elle le gifla une première fois sous le regard terrorisé de ses compagnons, le Geek pleurant de plus belle. Mathieu leva sa main pour assener un deuxième coup au petit qui avait la marque de sa main toujours visible sur la joue. Il pleurait, tremblait, supplié Mathieu de s'arrêter et de le lâcher. Mais rien n'y fit. La deuxième gifle tomba. Personne ne vit la réaction à cette violence sur le Geek.

La Patronne s'était éclipsée l'espace d'une seconde quand Mathieu avait attrapée le Geek, elle revint au moment au elle le giflait pour la seconde fois. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et en un mouvement imperceptible elle se trouvait à côté de Mathieu le tenant en joue avec l'arme qu'elle avait été chercher.

**- Touches le encore une fois et je te jure que je te ferais bien pire que de simplement te tuer en t' explosant la cervelle.**

Mathieu sentait l'arme de la patronne sur sa tempe. Le métal glacé lui donna un frisson le long du dos. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris. Cet accès de rage si soudain. Comme si... Non... Ce n'était pas...

* * *

><p><em>Prof? Tu es là? <em>

_Mathieu poussa doucement la porte du laboratoire. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que le scientifique ne se montrait pas et il commencé à s'inquiéter de cet absence. Bien que cela arrivé assez souvent quand le chercheur était plongé à corps perdu dans une nouvelle expérience. Il soupira, le labo était vide de toute présence, vivante en tout cas, se dit-il en trouvant une souris morte dans une cage. _

_Mathieu aperçu alors une machine qu'il n'avait pas encore vu dans le laboratoire. Sa nouvelle invention? Qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien être?_

* * *

><p>Mathieu lâcha le Geek qui glissa au sol, haletant. La patronne baissa son arme et aida aussitôt son amant au sol. La youtubeuse était restée figeait, le bras tendu. Seul sa main avait lâche prise. Elle avait compris la réaction du Geek. Et par la même occasion, ce qui avait causé tout ça.<p>

**- Putain...**

Se fut le seul mot qu'elle fut capable de prononcer avant de s'effondrer, retenue de justesse par Antoine qui mis son bras sur ses épaules et l'emporta vers la chambre le temps que tout le monde se calme. Et pour essayer d'y voir plus clair aussi. Il n'avait jamais vu Mathieu dans un état pareil. Il s'assit, toujours tenant son amie, sur le lit. Il essaya de la calmer, de la sortir de sa torpeur en la rassurant.

C'est finit Mat'; on n'est plus que toi et moi. Calme toi. Respire et dit moi ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête.

C'est moi.

Oui, je le sais que c'est toi. Qu'est ce que tu as eu?

Mathieu soupira. Elle était revenue à peu près à elle grâce à la bêtise de son ami qui n'avait, encore une fois, pas saisie ce qu'elle voulait dire.

T'as pas compris. C'est moi. C'est ma faute. C'est MES pensées que cette machine a due activer...

QUOI?! Mais comment t'as fais ton compte?! Et pourquoi vouloir être une femme putain?! T'étais déjà assez mignon en homme!

Antoine était choqué. Mathieu aurait donc rêvé de devenir une femme? Puis, après quelques secondes, il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire. Ce qui avait fait craqué la jeune femme. Les joues rougie et bercée de larme, elle vint se blottir contre Antoine. Serrant fermement la chemise de son amant de la veille de ses deux mains, sanglotant.

Toutes la famille était autour du geek qui avait beaucoup de mal à se calmer. Il ne pleurait plus, pour que la Démone ne disparaisse pas par sa faute. Blottie contre celle qu'il aimait et réconforté par les bras de cette dernière qui l'enserrait. Il entendait le cœur de son amante battre dans son oreille. S'était un son à la fois doux et réconfortant. Il était bien là.

Il se sentit rapidement mieux. Il avait sa Patronne et ses amis autour de lui. Il avait beaucoup de chance comparé à Mathieu qui lui était seul avec Antoine. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Il avait compris après coup que Mathieu s'était énervé parce que le Geek savait ce qui s'était passé il y a quelques jours dans le laboratoire. Il en était en partie responsable. Le Gamer respira un grand coup et murmura quelques mots à l'oreille de sa belle qui le relâcha son étreinte, le regard à la fois surpris et en colère.

Le petit se leva et alla vers la chambre où s'était réfugié Antoine et Mathieu. Il toqua doucement et entra, prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui.

**- Math... Il se racla la gorge. Mathieu, je pourrais te parler. S'il te plaît? **

Le petit, bien qu'étant sur de lui n'était pas très convainquant à cause de sa voix fluette de jeune pré-pubère éternel. Il vint s'asseoir auprès de ses deux amis. Mathieu était toujours blottie contre Antoine.

**- S'est moi qui pleurniche comme ça d'habitude.** Lança-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Ce qui fut assez efficace au sourire et au hoquet étouffé que lâcha sa créatrice qui ne pleurait presque plus. Elle hoquetait toujours mais la présence d'Antoine et la main que le Geek lui passait en va et viens dans le dos l'apaisée fortement. Elle s'en voulait terriblement de la réaction qu'elle avait eue.

**- Jsuis désolééééée...** Et Mathieu repartit dans un sanglot serrant cette fois ci le petit geek contre elle. **Je me suis pas rappelée tout de suite ce qu'on avait fait...** articula-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Elle mit un moment à se calmer réellement, Mathieu avait réellement les mêmes réactions qu'une vrai fille par moment et c'était pire maintenant qu'il en était devenue une.

**- Bon, c'est pas que j'ai l'impression de vous gêner, mais... Vous pourriez m'expliquer ce que c'est que ce bordel au final! **Rouspéta Antoine.

Le geek, tenant toujours Mathieu dans ses bras pour la calmer, elle pleurait vraiment plus que lui quand elle s'y mettait; se redressa un peu avant de tout dire à Antoine, qui n'eut d'autre réaction qu'un fou rire et un magnifique

**- Putain vous êtes trop cons! **

La Patronne faisait les cents pas dans le salon. La main posée sur son arme, prête à intervenir au moindre bruit suspect.

La Panda et le prof essayaient de savoir ce que le petit lui avait dit avant de s'éloigner, sans succès. Le Croyant et la Démone étaient assis, calme dans le canapé se tenant la main, pour se réconforter l'un l'autre. En face se trouvait le Mec essayant de rassurer son amie. La Hippie était en tailleur, les sourcils froncés. Elle avait l'air soucieuse, presque trop pensive.

Le trio fit enfin son apparition. Le Geek devançait Antoine et Mathieu qui se tenaient la main?

Le jeune Gamer embrassa la Patronne, sous les regards, attendris pour certains et dégoûtés pour d'autres, de ses compagnons. Cette dernière jeta un regard noir à sa créatrice avant d'aller s'asseoir, bougonnant des choses à l'égard de cette dernière.

La panda fût surprise. Le petit avait dressé la Patronne? Cette pensait la fit rire. Puis, elle pensa au bout d'un instant qu'il lui avait peut être déjà dit ce qu'il savait.

Mathieu serra un peu plus la main d'Antoine pour se rassurer avant de prendre la parole.

**- Je m'excuse... J'aurais pas due réagir comme ça, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris... **

**- Prof, excuse moi aussi. **

Ce dernier leva un sourcil, l'air étonné de ces excuses inappropriée à son égard mais laissa la jeune femme continuer.

**- Je sais que ça va paraître bizarre, mais je me suis rappelée que c'est moi qui ai probablement activée la machine l'autre jour en te cherchant dans ton labo. **

**- C'est de ma faute aussi.** Lança le geek qui était revenu s'asseoir auprès de la Patronne.

Les deux fautifs leur expliquèrent. Mathieu cherchait le Prof dans le labo ce jour là. Mais il ne trouva personne, enfin, si il trouva le geek. Cachait là pour échapper à une autre lubie fantasque du célèbre pervers.

* * *

><p><em>Mathieu s'approcha de la machine pour mieux l'étudier sous tout les angles. Il fut surpris d'entendre quelque chose comme... des gémissements? <em>

_Y a quelqu'un? Prof c'est toi? _

_Une silhouette fit son apparition de derrière la machine. Mathieu reconnu la casquette du petit Geek. _

_Bah, qu'est ce que tu fais là? _

_Je me cache du Patron... Encore..._

_Mathieu lâcha un soupir et serra l'enfant contre lui pour le calmer. Il vit deux casques posés sur la machine qu'il était venu observer et s'en saisit. En posant un sur le crâne du petit et un sur le sien. _

_T'as vu, maintenant on est paré pour affronter les zombies. Dit-il avec un grand sourire pour amuser le geek. _

_Ils jouèrent comme ça un moment. Jusqu'à ce que le Geek oubli ce pourquoi il était venu se réfugier ici. Puis, ils reposèrent les casques et sortirent du Laboratoire discrètement pour ne pas se faire attraper par le Prof. _

_Les deux amis 'avait pas remarqué la lueur qui clignotait à présent sur les deux casques._

* * *

><p>Tous éclatèrent de rire face à Mathieu et au Geek, même Antoine qui riait plus que la première fois qu'il avait su.<p>

**- Putain gamin, t'as fais toute cette mise en scène juste pour qu'on sache pas que t'avais joué au chasseur de zombie avec le Geek dans le labo?!** S'esclaffa la Patronne.

Le Geek, sous les remarques et rires incessant et railleurs de sa compagne tirait une mine boudeuse. Mathieu, elle, passait sa main dans ces cheveux, rouge et honteuse de ce qu'elle avait oubliée.

**- Vous êtes quand même de sacrés tordus pour avoir fait ça à tout le monde** continua la Patronne, littéralement pliée en deux de douleurs tellement la situation l'amusait. **Je** **comprend mieux d'où viens ce que tu mfais la nuit Gamin! **

L'intéressé mit un coup de coude à la jeune femme, sifflant un «Ta Gueule» entre ses dents.

Une fois le calme revenu chez tout le monde, Mathieu posa un regard interrogateur au prof. Qui hocha la tête.

**- Tout sera revenu à la normal d'ici demain.**

**- Non!** S'écria soudainement Antoine.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Mathieu à qui il saisit la main. Il la traîna sous le regard éberlué de tous dans la chambre qu'ils avaient quittés un peu avant. La jeta sur le lit et vint s'asseoir sur elle pour l'immobiliser, tenant ses poignets coller au matelas.

**- On a quelque chose à mettre au clair toi et moi, Mathieu.**


	11. Chapter10: et après? (1)

**- On a quelque chose à mettre au clair toi et moi, Mathieu.**

* * *

><p>Le prof était déjà au travail pour remettre la situation en ordre sous le regard de sa compagne Panda.<p>

Il réfléchissait. La machine avait donc pris en compte a la fois les désirs de Mathieu et ceux du Geek? Tout ça compliqué vraiment les choses... Il devait savoir qui avait fait quoi exactement. Enfin, qui avait fantasmer quoi plutôt pour en arriver là. Et pourquoi est ce que ça avait également touché la Démone, La Hippie la Panda et le Mec? Et pourquoi pas les autres. Le scientifique s'assit lourdement à côtés de la Panda sur le lit. Cette dernière ne savait pas trop comment réagir et voyait que son ami se triturer un peu trop l'esprit. Elle réfléchit un instant puis sorti en courant de la pièce, elle revint presque aussi rapidement avec un bloc de papier et des crayons.

**- Qu'est ce que tu veux faire Panda? **

**- Réfléchir avec toi! **

Elle se mit en tailleur au sol et commença à écrire sur la première feuille. Le scientifique de plus en plus intrigué s'approcha doucement et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés pour voir ce qu'elle faisait exactement.

* * *

><p>La hippie était assise en tailleur. Le mec la tête posée sur ses jambes, elle jouait avec ses cheveux, le regard dans le vague. Mathieu n'avait donc pas remarqué pour elle et le mec? Oh et puis après tout, peu importe. Elle baissa la tête et embrassa son ami et désormais amant qui lui répondit tout aussi affectueusement.<p>

* * *

><p>La Patronne avait emmené son Geek sur ses épaules jusque dans leur chambre après toute l'agitation. Elle l'avait jeté sur le lit, sans grande douceur, et s'était assise sur lui. Le Petit était à la fois pétrifié de peur qu'elle lui fasse mal, et amusait voir excité par la situation. Mais le regard de la Patronne qui le surplombait était différent de d'habitude.<p>

**- Pourquoi Gamin?**

Le geek la regarda, un sourcil arqué ne comprenant pas de suite la question.

**- C'est bien ta faute alors. Tout ça. Pourquoi? **

La Patronne semblait en colère, mais également triste? Le petit ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'elle voulait qu'il lui dise.

**- Soit t'es aussi tordu que moi, soit tu me caches quelque chose! Alors Parle! Pourquoi?**

**- Mais j'en sais rien moi, tu mfais maaaal! **

La patronne se calma immédiatement et embrassa langoureusement le Geek. C'était... étrange comme comportement.

* * *

><p>Antoine l'immobilisé complètement et la tenait fermement plaquée contre le lit. Il était assis sur elle, le visage à quelques centimètres à peine du siens. Mathieu avait un folle envie de se saisir de ses lèvres et de le faire siens comme la nuit dernière, mais ce n'était probablement pas le meilleur moment.<p>

Ils se fixaient dans le blanc des yeux. Soutenant le regard de l'autre. Bien qu'Antoine trouvait les yeux bleus de la jeune femme sous lui particulièrement déstabilisants. Mais il ne la lâcherait pas pour autant, il consolida même la prise qu'il avait sur elle pour qu'elle ne puisse vraiment plus bouger. Elle ne se défilerait pas.

**- Tu vas me dire ce que tu veux au final?! **S'énerva Mathieu qui se débattait légèrement mais en vain.

**- Jveux savoir par rapport à l'autre nuit**

**- Ouais bah quoi?!**

**- Qu'est ce que tu attend de moi?! C'était l'histoire d'une nuit où toi aussi tu ressens quelque chose?! **

La voix d'Antoine se faisait tremblante. Et Mathieu ne manqua pas de tiquer sur le «toi aussi». Son cœur rata un battement en entendant ça, qu'elle prit comme un soulagement. Le soulagement que l'homme assis sur elle à cet instant avait des sentiments à son égard?

Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette question encore moins à cet aveu si soudain. Elle resta un moment bouche ouverte sans dire un mot. Elle n'en savais rien. Et n'avait pas encore eue le temps de vraiment y penser. Et maintenant Antoine la pressée...

Le silence était de plus en plus pesant, autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Antoine finit par lâcher prise et simplement s'asseoir, la tête enfouit dans ses mains pour réfléchir. Mathieu le regarda, l'air dubitatif. Et pour détendre l'atmosphère fit une blague

**- Attends, il s'est passé quoi la nuit dernière déjà?**

Putain, elle regrettait déjà. Antoine avait relevé la tête et s'était comme décomposé. Elle n'avait fait qu'alourdir un peu plus l'atmosphère. Quelle conne pensa-t-elle... elle respira un gros coup et coupa court à se blanc qui durais depuis trop longtemps déjà.

**- Nan, en vrai, j'en sais rien Antoine. C'est si... Soudain et... Bizarre...** lui expliqua la jeune femme s'asseyant à ses côtés. **Mais... mais je ressens quelque chose que je ressentait déjà avant, sans m'en rendre compte. **Rougit-elle. **Enfin, je crois... je... C'est encore flou...**

**- Pour moi aussi tu sais... mais enfin, je saurais pas dire... Je tiens beaucoup à toi... et cette nuit je... enfin... je saurais pas expliquer...**

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux puis éclatèrent de rirent.

**- Ce qu'on a l'air niais putain, **s'esclaffa Mathieu,

**- Ouais une vrai gonzesse**, le charia Antoine

Après un bon fou rire, la tension était retombée. Ils s'allongèrent côtes à côtes et discutèrent un moment. Ils ne savaient pas encore la nature exact de leurs sentiments, mais c'était déjà bien comme ça. La présence de l'autre leur suffisait. Pour le reste, il prendrait leur temps. Ça viendrais naturellement.

Mais l'envie que Mathieu avait ressentie plus tôt était toujours présente. Il se rapprocha furtivement d'Antoine et vint se blottir contre lui tout aussi discrètement. Se collant de plus en plus à son -désormais- amant, le provoquant et le chauffant littéralement par quelques contacts «anodins» et «innocents».

Antoine ne réagissais pas vraiment, ne comprenant pas ce que voulais Mathieu, mais ça ne lui déplaisais pas cette proximité. Bien au contraire. La température grimpa rapidement dans la pièce. La jeune youtubeuse se faisant de plus en plus direct et explicite. Et avait maintenant pris le dessus sur son partenaire, assise sur lui. Elle se pencha, tout sourire et il l'embrassa passant les mains dans son dos, glissant jusqu'au creux des reins de la demoiselle

**- Bah alors, mon corps te manque déjà?** taquina Antoine.

**- Rah, ta gueule**, répondit mi-gênée, mi-exaspérée Mathieu, se penchant à présent sur le cou

de son ami. Le mordant pour se «venger» de cette remarque, elle soutira un couinement à sa victime qui le fit sourire.

* * *

><p>Le prêtre sursauta quand il entendit une plainte venant d'une chambre voisine. Il ne préféra pas imaginer ce qu'il s'y passait. Il était assis avec la Démone à ses côtés. Lui tenant toujours la main. Il ne l'avait pas lâcher depuis la veille à vrai dire, même pendant le petit déjeuner. Il se sentait bien grâce à ça. Elle aussi d'ailleurs, bien que ça la faisait rougir dès que quelqu'un semblait le remarquer.<p>

Ils n'avaient pas reparler du baiser qu'ils avaient échangés, et de la nuit qu'ils avaient passaient ensembles. Était ce vraiment utile après tout? Le prêtre avait finit par craquer, et il s'en voulait assez pour ne pas vouloir remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Mais la question qui se posait maintenant, c'était

**- Et quand je serais redevenu le moi d'avant? **


	12. Chapter10: et après? (2)

**- Et quand je serais redevenu le moi d'avant?**

* * *

><p>Plus d'une semaine était passée maintenant depuis l'altercation entre Mathieu et le Geek. Rien n'avait changé. A part peut-être quelques sautes d'humeurs plus fréquentes de la part des filles. Mais rien d'alarmant. Le prof avait trouvé la solution et avait du faire une psychanalyse à Mathieu et au Gamer pour les réglages de la machine. Il le regrettait encore, mais devait garder pour lui tout ce qu'il savait à présent sur ses deux compères.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Tout était redevenu calme, et les couples, nouvellement formés, s'assumaient à présent. Sauf les deux youtubeurs qui n'avaient pas encore les idées clairs. <em>

_Le prof avait parlé à Mathieu et au Geek, leur expliquant qu'il fallait qu'il les voient pour pouvoir arranger la situation. Qu'il sache de qui venait quoi. Et pour ça, il devait aller fouiller dans leur subconscient. L'idée ne plaisait à personne, mais ils étaient obligés. _

_Le premier à passer fut le Geek, parce que Mathieu avait autre chose à faire, enfin, ça avait été son excuse. Le petit soupira longuement et hésita, mais vint s'asseoir sur la chaise que lui montrait le scientifique. Ils n'étaient que tous les deux pour éviter que les autres ne sachent les pensée du geek que même lui ignorait encore. _

_L'homme en blouse blanche avait mis en place une caméra pour enregistrer ses «patients» pendant l'interrogatoire pour le leur montrer ensuite. Mathieu voulait savoir ce qu'il allait dire sous «hypnose» et avait contraint le prof à mettre ce dispositif en place. _

_**- Bon, c'est parti,** commença le prof. **Tu vas avaler ce cachet et après je te poserais les questions.**_

_**- Ok..**. répondit simplement le Geek mal assuré._

_Il avala sans plus attendre la pilule que lui tendait le prof avec un peu d'eau. Puis sembla s'endormir dans la minute. _

_**- Geek tu m'entends? Si oui, je vais te poser une seule et unique question à laquelle tu va devoir répondre sincèrement. **_

_**- Que voudrez tu changer dans notre famille si tu le pouvais? **_

_Le prof fut surpris de ne rien obtenir d'autre que la déclaration enflammé du Petit pour le Patron, de son «fantasme» constant de le voir devenir une femme et de certaines tendances étranges qu'il a pu pratiquer cacher de tous. Bon heureusement qu'il ne se souviendrais pas de ce qu'il venait de dire au Prof et qu'il avait dit ne pas vouloir savoir ce qu'il raconterais... _

_Vint enfin, après une bonne heure avec le Geek, le tour de Mathieu. Le Scientifique ne dit mot sur la part de culpabilité minime du Geek dans l'histoire à la jeune femme qui venait de s'asseoir face à lui. Il se contenta de lui tendre la pilule. _

_**- Ça fait un peu trop Matrix ton truc là... **Puis elle se contenta d'avaler en haussant les épaules face au regard interrogateur du prof face à cette remarque. Comme le Geek, elle s'endormie en quelques instants. _

_Le prof lui posa la même question, sachant que cette fois la réponse aller être des plus surprenante. _

_Mathieu, au son de la voix du scientifique releva la tête. Ses yeux étaient blancs. Comme si elle dormait les yeux ouverts. Puis elle entama sa réponse._

_**- J'aimerais tellement que vous soyez tous heureux... Que vous réalisiez vos rêves. Surtout le Panda. Je ne me suis pas excusé, mais je lui ai fait du mal en parlant de sa «progéniture» dans l'un des épisode. Je m'en veux. **_

_**Et toi, Prof, qui arrive pas à lui dire ce que tu ressens. J'ai bien vu les regards que tu lui lances, et il t'aime aussi. Beaucoup. Différemment des autres en tout cas... **_

_**Y a aussi le démon et le prêtre qui se lancent des regards bizarres depuis peu, ou c'est peut être moi qui affabule... **_

_**J'ai l'impression de plus rien contrôler ces derniers temps. Je me rend compte que vous êtes tous attachés les uns aux autres, et que vous avez même des sentiments entre vous.**_

_**Et moi, je suis là, comme un con. Je suis seul. Faut le dire, ça. La seule personne autre à vous, qui êtes comme ma famille, avec qui je passe autant de temps c'est Antoine.  
>Antoine... J'aurais jamais cru que ça en arriverais à ce point d'ailleurs. Je contrôle plus rien dès qu'il est là depuis quelques temps, je deviens maladroit, je rougi, j'ai chaud. <strong>_

_**J'aimerais juste que, ce soit différent... **_

_**Que, qu'on ait tous l'occasion, de déballer ce qu'on ressent...**_

* * *

><p>Le scientifique avait, à sa demande, montré à Mathieu la vidéo de leur entretien. Depuis, cette dernière semblait un peu sur les nerfs quand Antoine lui parlait. Elle se posait beaucoup de question. Beaucoup trop même. Et personne ne pouvait lui répondre réellement.<p>

C'était de sa faute tous ces changements alors? Parce qu'elle voulait que le Panda fonde une famille? avec le Prof? Que le Démon et le Croyant se rapprochent? Et Qu'Antoine s'intéresse à Elle comme lui pouvait l'intéresser?...

Mathieu savait que le prof avait finit les réglages de la machine depuis déjà deux jours. Mais elle ne voulait pas que ça change. Pour l'instant. Elle avait peur. Essentiellement pour ses doubles. Et si, une fois redevenu eux, leurs nouveaux compagnons leurs brisé le cœur?

Mais pour Antoine? Et si il la rejetait après toute cette semaine à folâtrer... La jeune femme envisageait tous les scénario possible. Plongée dans ces pensées depuis bien deux heures dans le canapé du salon elle ne s'était pas aperçue que, assis à ses côtés et la dévisageant d'un air inquiet, se trouvait la Patronne.

**- Bah alors Gamine, ça va pas?**

(Aucune réponse)

**- Fais pas la sourde, jsais que t'entends très bien ce que jte dit!**

(toujours rien)

**- J'ai tué un gosse, puis découpé et violé, il est dans la cuisine, jcompte le faire cuire pour vous le faire manger ce soir.**

La non réaction de Mathieu devenait énervante. La Patronne vit qu'Antoine passait à ce moment dans la cuisine et eut une idée.

**- Putain! Tu fais le cadavre penseur tout ça parce que tu veux pas dire à l'autre chevelu que tu l'aimes!**

**- Mais Non!** S'écria Mathieu. **Je sais juste pas si je dois lui dire à cau...**

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Antoine avait surgit de nul part devant elle et s'était emparé de ses lèvres dans un «moi aussi je t'aime» Mathieu se raidit subitement et entraîna Antoine au pas de course dans une autre pièce.

La Patronne riait aux éclat. Elle ne s'y attendait pas à celle là. Son fou rire fut stoppé par le Geek complètement blasé

**- Qu'est ce que t'as encore fais...**

**- Mais rien Gamin, je m'amuse juste un peu!**

**D'ailleurs en parlant de s'amuser...**

La Patronne se leva et s'approcha d'un pas de velours du Petit qu'elle saisit par la mâchoire et embrassa, le sourire au lèvres. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas qu'il soit ainsi à elle, mais elle doutait toujours que ça dure quand elle serais de nouveau un homme... D'ailleurs, ça commençait à faire longtemps que le prof n'avait pas parlé de l'avancement de la réparation de la machine.

* * *

><p><strong>- Mathieu ne veux pas que je vous rechange en homme pour l'instant<em>. <em>**

**- C'est bizarre... tu crois que c'est à cause de ce qu'il fait avec Antoine?**

Le prof et la Panda était allongée dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur le lit de la jeune femme. Et déglutie légèrement, il ne pouvait rien dire...

**- Je n'en sais rien, je crois qu'elle a peur. Qu'il y ait des problèmes avec les amours naissantes de tous le monde...**

**- Logique...**

* * *

><p>Le Croyant et la Démone étaient tous deux dans la cuisine. Face à face. Ils discutaient. La question qu'avait posée sa compagne en avait soulevée bien d'autre chez le Croyant qui paniquait un peu. Il n'y avait pas pensé que tout aller, à un moment, revenir à la normale.<p>

«Et quand je serais redevenu le moi d'avant?» Ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête. Que pouvait-il bien faire? Il aimait la Démone, et le démon aussi. Mais ça allait à l'encontre de sa religion, c'était contre nature qu'un homme en aime un autre après tout... Il était perdu, et ne pouvait pas en parler.

* * *

><p>Mathieu était rouge vif. De Honte? De Colère? Elle était impassible, son expression indéchiffrable. Elle et Antoine étaient seuls, se faisant face bien que la jeune femme regardée plus ses pieds que son ami.<p>

**- Tu m'aimes alors? **

**- Je... Antoine, je... Il semblerait que... **

**- Rah, arrête de tourner autour du pot et dit moi tout.**

**- Tout?**

**- Bah ouais, jsuis pas idiot hein. **

**- Comment ça?**

**- Jsais que pour la Patronne, c'est le geek, mais les autres c'est toi hein? T'as encore du penser à eux, au fait qu'ils étaient peut être pas heureux seuls... **

**- Pourquoi ce regard, tu m'en avais déjà parler de ça. **

**- ah... Oui...**

**- Mais pourquoi tu m'as rien dit pour toi? **

**- Je... j'avais peur...**

**- Et maintenant?**

**- Tu m'aimes que parce que je suis une femme maintenant aussi... **

Antoine fut choqué de l'entendre dire ça si brutalement...

**- Mathieu Sommet tu n'es vraiment qu'un idiot! **

**- Mais!**

**- Y a pas de mais! T'as vraiment cru que j'étais tombé amoureux de toi en une petite semaine? **

**- C'est ton toi tout entier que j'aime, même si t'es fou. **

Puis dans le même élan, il se saisit des lèvres de la jeune femme encore surprise.

* * *

><p>Vingt heure. Antoine était seul dans le salon, il attendait fébrilement que Mathieu et tous les autres sortent du laboratoire. Le Prof devait, en plus de les faire redevenir eux, leur faire passer des examens pour vérifier que tout allait bien.<p>

Cela faisait déjà un quart d'heure que Mathieu et le Geek étaient branchés à la machine. Le Patron, le hippie et le Panda étaient de retour. Mais avant d'en finir, Mathieu se retourna vers son homologue Croyant et la Démone.

**- Vous êtes sur de vous?**

Ce à quoi les deux concernés répondirent par un simple hochement de tête.


	13. Chapter11: Épidémie?

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis leur mésaventure maintenant. Un mois déjà que le Geek et le Patron ne se quittait plus. Que le Hippie et la Fille ainsi que le Prof et le Panda filaient le parfait amour. Qu'Antoine n'était plus repartit de chez Mathieu. Et que le Prêtre avait quelque peu renié ses principes pour aimer un Démon, SON Démon.

Ça avait surpris tout le monde lorsque Mathieu leur avait demander que le Prêtre prenne la décision. Il avait simplement répondu que, par amour et respect pour anciennement la Démone, quelque soit son choix, il le respecterais et ne cesserais pas de l'aimer pour autant. Quitte à finir en enfer. Ils étaient toujours ensemble, même si c'était une relation était plus que chaotique par moment et que c'était très tendu quand le Prêtre partait dans ses discours interminables sur la religion, le mal dans l'homosexualité etc... Mais le calme dont le Démon faisait preuve face à ça maintenait et apaisait le tout. L'important était qu'ils s'aimaient et qu'ils en étaient heureux.

Il avait juste était convenu d'une surveillance médical de l'état de chacun. Ils devaient se rendre chez le Prof toutes les deux semaines environs pendant les deux premiers mois. Au cas où.

La machine quand à elle, et bien, le Prof l'avait modifié à la demande du Geek et du Patron. Surtout du Patron en fait. Il valait mieux ne pas savoir pourquoi, mais il avait dû en faire une machine donnant la possibilité de juste changer de sexe quand on le voulait. Drôle d'idée et inutile pensait-il, mais bon.

* * *

><p><strong>- Tu es sur que ça va n'amour?<strong>

**- Oui mon cœur j'ai juste dû attraper froid l'autre jour quand …**

Il ne finit pas sa phrase que le Panda fut de nouveau la tête plongée dans le lavabo de la salle de bain, régurgitant le maigre contenu de son estomac. Le Prof était vraiment inquiet, son amant s'était levé en sursaut et depuis n'avait pas relever la tête, haletant, semblant aller de plus en plus mal. Il devra lui faire quelques examens plus tard quand ses nausées seraient calmées...

* * *

><p><strong>- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!<strong> Le prêtre s'éveilla en sursaut, en nage. Un cauchemars, ce n'étais qu'un cauchemars... On le damné d'avoir pêché, d'avoir trahi sa confession et pactisé avec un démon.

**- Encore ce Cauchemars?...** L'interrogea la personne à ses côtés d'une voix grave semblant venir d'outre tombe. L'enserrant dans ses bras pour le rassurer.

**- Oui... Je sais que l'on ne fait rien de mal. Que je t'aime plus que tout. Mais ça reviens toujours.**

Le Démon embrassa tendrement le prêtre qui n'eut pas le temps de lui rendre cette marque d'affection. Il ne vit qu'un mouvement rapide et vif se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, suivit d'un bruit. Le Prêtre se leva à son tour et alla aider et réconforter son amant. Il irait prévenir le Prof une fois que son aimé irait un peu mieux.

* * *

><p>Onze heure. Le Geek fut réveillé par des bruits venant de la salle de bain. Il se leva, péniblement, et s'engouffra rapidement dans la petite pièce. Il y trouva le Patron, la tête cognant contre le bord des toilettes. Il s'approcha et maintint son crâne pour éviter que son aimé ne se blesse en se cognant. Une semaine que cela duré et que le Patron n'en avait parlé à personne.<p>

**- Toujours malade hein? Fit le petit.**

L'homme en noir ne répondit pas, il haletait difficilement. Son estomac était vide depuis un moment mais cette nausée perdurait et lui faisait mal à présent.

**- Tu devrais en parler au prof tu sais, ça fais une semaine que tu es malade. Ça peut plus continuer.**

Le Gamer n'eut pour seule réponse qu'un grognement auquel il répondit d'un soupir. Il resta dans la salle de bain à aider le criminel jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente mieux. Il était cependant inquiet de le voir dans cet état. Il ne pouvait ni fumer ni boire sans se sentir mal et avait été donc contraint d'arrêter. Et les nausées continuées. Elles empiraient même. Il inspira et se redressa voyant que le Patron allait mieux, et vint s'adosser au mur.

**- Va voir le Prof, pour moi. J'aime pas te voir comme ça...**

Le Patron fût surpris de la fermeté avec laquelle le petit lui avait dit ça. Et touché. Ça se voyait qu'il était vraiment inquiet. Il ferait l'effort pour lui prouver que tout allait bien.

**- Okay Gamin.**

* * *

><p>Tous deux se relevèrent et se rendirent à la cuisine, rejoindre le reste de la famille pour le petit déjeuner.<p>

La Maison se réveillait petit à petit. Les premiers dans la cuisine furent le Geek et le Patron. Le Geek prépara le café et le petit déjeuner de tous le monde en attendant le réveil des autres. Jetant des coups d'œils furtifs à son amant qui, lui était juste assis à table, l'œil vitreux et la peau blême.

Antoine fut le premier à arriver.

**- Pas la peine de préparer le déjeuner de Mathieu, il est malade ce matin...**

**- Pareil pour le Démon, répondit en écho le prêtre qui venait de faire son apparition.**

**- Ainsi que le Panda...**

**- En plus du Patron, rajouta le Geek**

Tous se regardèrent puis se tournèrent vers le prof. Une question implicite dans le regard.

**- C'est bon, envoyaient les tous dans mon laboratoire, je vais les examiner. Patron, on commence par toi?**

* * *

><p>Les heures passaient. Le Geek, Antoine, Le Prêtre et la Fille attendaient des nouvelles de leurs compagnons respectifs. Discutant dans le salon.<p>

**- Le Hippie est malade aussi?**

**- Non, pas que je sache. Ce matin il allait bien en tout cas.**

**- Bah, pourquoi il doit se faire examiner aussi?**

**- J'en sais rien, c'est le Prof qui voulait...**

Tous prêtait attention a la petite discussion qui s'était ouverte entre le Geek et la Fille. La porte s'ouvrit soudain. Mathieu, le Patron, le Hippie, Maître Panda et le Démon sortirent du laboratoire et vinrent rejoindre leurs comparses. Il fallait attendre les résultats du Prof à présent.

Le scientifique ne fut pas long à obtenir les premiers comptes rendu de ses auscultations. Il commença à les lire attentivement. Ce... Non, ce n'était pas possible!

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre dans le salon. Il venait du labo. Tous accoururent pour s'enquérir de ce qui s'était passé et ils trouvèrent le Professeur, tombé de sa chaise, évanouit au milieu de ses papiers.


	14. Chapter12: Nouvelle page, autre histoire

Le Prof émergeait doucement. Il était installé sur le canapé du salon. Que faisait-il dans le salon d'ailleurs? Il était pourtant dans son labo avec les résultats et... Oh. En tournant la tête doucement il vit le Panda à ses côté et ne put s'empêcher de sourire voyant se dernier lui tenant la main, somnolant sur sa chaise. Il était tellement mignon ainsi. Le scientifique se releva doucement pour éviter de réveiller son amant. Ce qui échoua malencontreusement.

**- Ça va mieux mon cœur?** Prononça le panda dans un bâillement.

**- Je euh... Oui, oui.**

Le scientifique était un peu perdu. Ces résultats... Comment? Et il n'avait vu que ceux de son compagnon mais... Il fallait qu'il voit, qu'il sache au plus vite pour les autres. Et qu'il leur annonce. Qu'il lui annonce. Mais comment? Comment on annonce ce genre de nouvelle? Sa science infuse ne l'aidait vraiment pas sur ce coup là. Il soupira lourdement et se leva, mais fut interrompu rapidement alors qu'il comptait se rendre dans son laboratoire.

**- Ah! Enfin réveillé! Tu nous a fais peur prof tu sais! Tu t'es évanouie comme ça... tu es malade aussi?** Demanda Mathieu qui venait de sortir de la cuisine.

Le professeur se contenta d'un hochement négatif de la tête et se dirigea sous le regard inquiet de ses comparse vers sont laboratoire. Il fallait qu'il récupère rapidement les résultats de tous le monde. Et qu'il vérifie ceux qu'il a lu, c'était sûrement une erreur.

Le scientifique ferma la porte derrière lui pour que personne n'entre et se dirigea vers ses feuillets rester au sol. Il les ramassa en un tas et s'installa sur la chaise à sa disposition. Il respiré un grand coup et pris la première page

**- Impossible, c'est tout bonnement impossible... Comment? LA MACHINE! **

Le prof s'empressa de sortir du Labo, ses feuillets à la main.

**- Mathieu! Mathieu! Vite! Mathieu!**

**- Quoi? Qu'est ce qui ce passe? **

**- Je, euh, les résultats, il faut que tu saches. **

**- Oui bah quoi**

**- Vous, enfin, vous êtes**

**- Oui bah accouches!**

**- Justement... **

**- Attend, je comprend pas, calme toi. **

**- Vous, enfin, tu es enceint...**

Second évanouissement de la journée, mais cette fois ci, ce fut Antoine.


	15. Chapter13: Heureux évênement(s)?

Second évanouissement de la journée, mais cette fois ci, ce fut Antoine.

* * *

><p>Antoine émergea. Dans son lit. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemars. Le youtubeur lâcha un soupir de soulagement à cette idée et se leva doucement pour sortir de la chambre. Toute la petite famille Sommet se trouvait dans le salon et discutait. Mathieu se leva et vint à la rencontre d'Antoine.<p>

**- Ça va mieux?... **

Antoine fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas vraiment. Mathieu arborait u air a la fois inquiet, triste et apeuré. Ce qui ne rassura pas Antoine sur l'ambiance pesante présente dans la pièce.

**- Tu t'es évanouis il y a plus de cinq heure et... **

Antoine se sentit tourner à nouveau de l'œil en entendant ça. Il n'écoutait plus ce que disait Mathieu. Il s'était donc réellement évanouie? Mais pourquoi déjà? Ses souvenirs était un peu flou. Il se souvenait l'évanouissement du Prof, son installation dans le canapé. Puis être sortit de la cuisine pour suivre Mathieu qui avait entendu de l'agitation dans le salon quelques instants plus tard.

«Tu es enceint». Ces mots lui revenait.

«Tu es enceint» Sa tête lui faisait mal à présent.

«Tu es enceint» Tout lui revenait. Mathieu était...

**- enceint?...** Il avait prononcé ses mots sans s'en apercevoir. L'écho de ses pensées à haute voix. L'atmosphère déjà tendue à son arrivé dans la pièce s'alourdit encore à ces paroles.

La tension de tous était palpable mais Antoine ni faisait guère plus attention. Il était planté, le regard dans le vague devant Mathieu. Il n'en revenait vraiment pas. Papa. Ils allaient être Papa. IL allait être PAPA putain... Avec Mathieu... Une larme roula le long de sa joue. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi mais il ne s'attendait sans doute pas à ressentir cela et ne saurais encore moins le décrire ou l'exprimer. Il fit un pas en avant et serra Mathieu de toutes ses forces.

**- ON VA ÊTRE PAPAS! **

**- Pas seulement vous en fait... **Interrompit le Prof ses feuilles toujours à la main. L'homme a la blouse blanche se faisait désormais scruter par huit paires d'yeux. Même le Hippie avait prêté attention à ce qu'avait dit le scientifique.

**- Je euh... Il vaudrait mieux que vous vous asseyez tous...**

* * *

><p>Quatre grossesses... ils allaient devoir faire face à QUATRE grossesses simultanées... C'était la fin de leurs vies «normale» ... Le Patron qui en était a un mois et demi déjà. Mathieu, Maître Panda et le Démon (oui, le Démon, enceint du prêtre) qui en étaient à un peu plus d'un mois... Seul le Hippie n'avait rien. Sa seul réponse au pourquoi général avait été «Jprend la pilule Gros...». Les réactions à l'annonce de ces «heureux événements» non programmés avaient été très mitigés.<p>

Antoine était étrangement plus qu'heureux de devenir papa du mini nain comme il l'avait si bien dit. Mathieu quand à lui était plus partagé. Il avait peur à l'idée d'avoir un enfant sans être prêt mais les hormones faisaient déjà assez effet pour que le petit bout d'chou qui le squattait soit déjà sur protégé par son père qui n'avait eu de cesse de chouiner depuis qu'il avait appris la nouvelle.

Le Geek, lui, s'était tout bonnement enfermé dans un mutisme profond et étrange. Avachi dans le canapé, il ne bougeait pas. Le Patron n'avait pas montré de véritable réaction. Simplement un sourire qui s'était étiré sur ses lèvres. Puis il était parti, emmenant le geek, qui ne réagissait toujours pas, sur son épaule avec lui vers leur chambre.

Maître Panda avait eu le même genre de réaction qu'Antoine. Trop heureux de pouvoir contribuer à la repopulation de son espèce. Le Prof en était tout aussi heureux, bien qu'il avait précisé que la grossesse de son compagnon, de par sa nature animal serait plus longues, comme pour les vrais Panda. Ce a quoi l'homme en kigurumi avait simplement répondu «Mais je SUIS un VRAI Panda!» ses deux mains posaient et caressant son ventre et la vie qui s'y développée.

Restait le Croyant et le Démon, se regardant fixement depuis un petit moment dans le blanc des yeux. On pouvait voir passer dans les regards que les deux amants se lancer toute sortes de sentiment. Amour, bonheur, appréhension, colère, tristesse, peur... Ne sachant sans doute pas trop comment réagir réellement. Un enfant, c'était beaucoup de responsabilité. Une preuve d'amour, pour un couple. Mais cet enfant si serait différent. Né d'un Démon et d'un fervent de Dieu.

Enfanté par deux hommes. Hors mariage, hors nature, hors normes. Tout allait si vite, tout était si compliqué et il fallait qu'ils décident tout aussi rapidement s'ils gardaient l'enfant ou non.


	16. Chapter14: Sa chair, leur sang

Tout allait si vite, et il fallait qu'ils décident tout aussi rapidement s'ils gardaient l'enfant ou non.

Il ne restait à présent que Mathieu, Antoine, le Démon et le Prêtre dans le salon. Les autres couples étaient partis. Le Patron emportant le Geek dans leurs chambre. Le Hippie et la Fille étaient simplement sortis se promener. Et le Panda avait suivit le Prof dans son labo pour discuter plus au calme de la grossesse de l'animal.

Ils s'étaient à présent remis de l'annonce de l'arrivée prochaine de leurs enfants respectifs. Ils en discutaient maintenant entre eux, parce que ça n'allait pas être facile de gérer tout cela. Il fallait que chacun prenne une décision assez rapidement à cause de l'avancé des grossesses en plus. Il fallait savoir si ils le gardaient, ou s'ils avortaient...

Avorter... Rien que ce mot l'horripilait au plus haut point. Et pourtant... Le démon portait un enfant, de lui, leur enfant, SON enfant... Leur histoire n'avait déjà pas lieu d'être, alors cette progéniture, encore moins... Mais il ne pouvait pas lui ôter la vie pour cette raison. C'était purement égoïste et ce serait pêcher... Il fallait qu'ils en parlent. Et que pour la première fois, ils remettent tout à plat. Y compris la nuit ou tout avait...

* * *

><p><em>Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que le Démon était devenu la Démone. Trois jours également que cette dernière logeait dans une autre chambre que la sienne, celle de son ami et désormais compagnon, le Prêtre. Trois nuit qu'ils dormaient tout deux, blottis l'un contre l'autre, main dans la main. <em>

_Et pourtant, cette nuit, quelque chose était différent. La Démone avait quelque chose, une lueur étrange dans le regard. Elle dévorait le Croyant des yeux depuis quelques minutes, ne pouvant détacher son regard de lui. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. La journée avait pourtant était calme. La Patronne lui avait même tenue conversation et offert un verre un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Puis l'heure d'aller se coucher était venue. _

_Et là, elle avait chaud. Très chaud. Cette chaleur était insoutenable, même pour elle qui était pourtant habituée à une certaines température élevée de son environnement. Mais là c'était différent. C'était une chaleur intérieure qui se propageait en elle. Se répandant de son bas ventre à chacune de ses extrémités. Une chaleur à la fois terrible et douce qui n'avait de cesse d'augmenter chaque fois que son regard se posait sur Lui... _

_Le prêtre était à genoux dos à elle, faisant sa prière du soir comme chaque jour avant d'aller dormir. Elle voulait l'arrêter dans sa prière, le faire se relever, le faire la regarder, le faire siens pour de bon. Mais elle savait pertinemment qu'il la rejetterais. Elle choisit donc de s'approcher sans bruit, et vint s'agenouiller à son tour derrière lui. L'enserrant tendrement à la taille, blottissant son visage dans son cou. Elle commença à souffler doucement le long de sa carotide, pour le distraire de son occupation. Elle voulait son attention complète cette nuit, et était bien décidé à le lui faire comprendre. Elle le sentit frissonner, cette réaction la ravie, et fit naître un sourire sur ces lèvres sombres. Lèvres qu'elle vint déposer dans le le cou tendu de son compagnon pour approfondir son petit jeu. _

_Le distraire ainsi ne semblait pas lui déplaire à la grande surprise de la Démone qui laissait à présent vagabonder un peu ses mains. Laissant sa part démoniaque prendre le dessus, elle prodiguait de douce caresses à l'innocent à présent prisonnier entre elle et le bord du lit, mordillant tantôt et embrassant son cou de plus en plus tendu sous ces preuves d'affections. _

_La jeune femme vint à passer une main sur le visage du croyant et fut surprise lorsque la main de ce dernier vint se poser sur la sienne et rejoindre les caresses qu'elle lui assénait. _

_Le prêtre ferma les yeux pour savourer l'instant et les câlins de sa partenaire. Cette sensation de chaleur se blottissant contre lui et se propageant à son propre corps lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Il n'aurait arrêté les avances de sa partenaire pour rien au monde. Il se sentait basculer du côté de ce qu'il rejetait, mais ne voulait pas s'en empêcher pour autant, ça lui plaisait. _

_Le jeune homme se retourna pour faire face à son amie, et s'assit appuyé contre le lit. Une fois installer il saisit la jeune enfant du malin par les hanches et l'incita à venir s'installer au dessus de lui pour resserrer leur étreinte et l'approfondir..._

* * *

><p>Basculé. Tout avait basculé, il avait flanché face à celui qu'il aimait. Il avait succombé au Démon et au plaisir charnel. Il était le seul à blâmer. Il avait était faible et n'était puni que pour ce qu'il avait commis. Sa décision était prise. Il assumerait. Il était prêt à être père, un bon père.<p>

Le croyant posa une de ses mains sur le ventre du Démon dans lequel grandissait à présent le fruit de leur amour et saisit la main de son compagnon. Il était déterminé à faire ce qu'il fallait.

Sans se douter que deux pairs d'yeux autres que celles du Démon l'observaient, le prêtre s'agenouilla face à son aimé.

Tout a était si vite, je ne sais pas par ou commencer à vrai dire. Tu es arrivés ici dans nos vies sans prévenir, et on peut dire que notre première rencontre n'a pas était des plus calme... Enfin... Mais je ne pensais certainement pas m'attacher à toi un jour, encore moins tomber amoureux de toi. Et j'imaginais encore moins dire un jour ce que je me prépare à dire.

Depuis le jour ou la machine du prof vous a changé, t'as changé en femme, ma vie a était brisée. Elle a volait en éclat comme un miroir que l'on jette. Des milliers de petits éclats, que je ne pensais pas être si beau au final. Tout a basculé, éclaté, et se retrouve comme des bris de verres éparpillés au sol attendant d'être soudés à nouveau. Et je sais que sans toi, et sans cet enfant qui grandit en toi à présent, je ne pourrais pas recoller tout ces morceaux. Tu es devenu ce qui me fait tenir, et même si j'ai déjà renié plusieurs fois ma religion et mes croyances pour te garder à mes côtés, je ne peux pas continuer ainsi et risquer que notre enfant en empathisse. Toi et moi somme de parfaits opposés, et je crois, je sais maintenant que c'est ce qui fera de nous de bons pères. Je veux que l'on garde cet enfant si toi aussi tu le désires, mais je veux également te demander quelque chose.

Démon, dans peu de temps nous serons une famille, et je sais à présent que je t'aime plus que tout, même si nous connaissons des hauts et des bas et que nous en connaîtrons encore, j'ai envie que notre famille soit une vraie famille.

Démon, veux tu m'épouser?

* * *

><p>Le Geek était là, sous lui, toujours inerte et comme hors de lui même. Ils allaient avoir un enfant. Eux deux. Et cela le réjouissait grandement. Avoir un mini-lui, un digne successeur. Mi Patron, mi Geek. Il ne pouvait pas être plus parfait. Mais la réaction de son compagnon l'inquiétait, il ne pourrait le garder s'il n'en voulait pas. S'il n'était pas prêt. Parce que il fallait l'élever ce petit bonhomme, et le Geek était encore immature malgrè son âge... Le Patron se demandait que faire. Son amant ne réagissait toujours pas. C'est alors que lui vint une idée quelque peu fourbe. Il se pencha vers le jeune Gamer et posa son front contre le siens, tout en usant de ses mains pour le déshabiller. Il allait le faire réagir.<p>

Le geek toujours immobile ne prenait pas conscience de se qui se passé, il n'avait pas senti le Patron le déshabiller. Ni même remarqué que ce dernier s'était levé et était aller chercher quelque chose. Il était figé dans ses pensée, dans sa pensée. Parce que à ce moment, il n'était capable d'en avoir qu'une seule. Enceint, le patron était enceint, de lui, ils allaient être papa. Enfin, non, le Patron n'en voudrait jamais... Et pourtant, il était prêt à faire tout ce qu'il fallait pour le garder.

* * *

><p>Mathieu et Antoine étaient là, au bas des escaliers, figés devant la scène qui se passait sous leurs yeux. Il n'en revenaient pas. Le mariage. Il l'avait demandé en mariage. Un bruit se fit soudain entendre à l'étage, le Patron redescendait, seul, et semblait pressé. Il commença à dévaler les escaliers mais ce heurta à Wifi qui traînait là et trébucha. Tombant droit sur le jeune couple ne l'ayant pas remarqué. Il voulu les prévenir mais il était trop tard pour qu'il ne bouge et il atterrit sur Mathieu.<p>

Du sang, il perdait du sang. Beaucoup trop. La panique régnait à présent dans le salon. Le prof et le panda avaient accouru en entendant le bruit suivit de plaintes et de cris de panique. Il y avait du sang partout au bas des escaliers. Et deux corps gisaient au milieu de cette marre. On ne pouvait pas voir qui était blessé ni d'où venait exactement tout ce sang. Ce qui était sur, c'est que ce n'était pas … Les neurones du Prof suite à la vision de cette scène se remirent rapidement en marche. Il fallait soigner les blesser, vérifier qu'ils n'avaient rien de grave et... « AU NON ! LES FOETUS! »


End file.
